


Boys and Their Toys

by Leonidas1754



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Biromantic Stan Marsh, Bottom Stan Marsh, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Buff Kyle Broflovski, Characters are 17 at start of fic, Chubby Kyle Broflovski, Coming Out, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Kyle Broflovski, Depression, Dissociating in a Hot Topic, Dom/sub, Dominant Tweek Tweak, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Relationship Negotiation, Slice of Life, Stan Marsh has Issues, Submissive Craig Tucker, Summer Vacation, There's a plot in here somewhere I think, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: It's the summer before senior year, a time to kick back and have some fun. Stan's got a decent job, some good friends, and a pretty okay life, as far as he's concerned. But it could be better, especially if he had it in him to get with his best friend, one Kyle Broflovski. The problem is Stan's got a thousand hang-ups, not that he can even pin most of them down on his own. With a kick in the right direction, though, maybe he'll work it out after all.A story of sex, love, and friendships, where growing up can be difficult, but having people by your side can make it a whole lot easier.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To preface: I normally am very squicked out by Daddy kink, so I genuinely have no idea where this fic came from or how it happened, lol. A lot of this is purely train of thought so the plot is fairly thin, but this is less about an actual story and more about the characters and their relationships. This has been fun to write though, and I hope it's equally fun to read.

Growing up brought plenty of changes to people’s bodies, minds, and social lives. Sometimes things got pretty crazy, and more often than not it paid to expect the unexpected.

Really, Stan had probably changed the least of their friends. He was still fairly lanky and of middling height, and he kept his hair short. He’d drifted back into gothic wear a bit, especially when Butters started expressing some rebellious streaks he only really felt comfortable expressing through fashion at first. The two of them had even gotten a job at the Hot Topic in the mall- Butters because he wanted to earn money and indulge more in things he found rebellious, and Stan to look out for Butters, as well as just finding the place hilarious. The job was boring as hell, but Stan was at least able to entertain himself with the garbage merch and earn some money while he was at it. Plus the manager didn’t give a shit if he was on his phone so long as he wasn’t watching porn or ignoring customers, so it worked. Whenever he wasn’t working or at school, he tended to be hanging out with his friends.

Butters, aside from the fashion and defying his parents a little more, hadn’t changed terribly much. He was still small and slight and cheery, which made for an amusing disparity with his gothic look. Stan and Butters had been dubbed ‘the faker goths’ by the other goth kids, which had distressed Butters somewhat until Stan started cracking up laughing. He hadn’t really cared so much about being called a faker so much as being excluded, but Stan just blew it off, which helped Butters do so too. They spent a lot of time bullshitting over music and games and cute girls, and they’d gotten pretty close over high school.

Kenny had mellowed out hard, and nothing ever really phased him. He just went with the flow and sat back whenever shenanigans were happening. Stan would’ve been convinced he was constantly high if he didn’t know every penny Kenny made went toward caring for his family. He gave pretty good advice, too, and became the go-to guy in their grade if you just wanted someone to give you some upfront, no-nonsense feedback. He was still too skinny and spent half his nights cold. It was only half because the other half had Butters sharing his warmth after being locked out of his parents’ house. Stan wasn’t sure if they were actually dating or even friends with benefits, but they stayed close and somewhat affectionate. Kenny really didn’t take anything seriously, though, so it wasn’t too surprising that he wasn’t really in the dating scene.

Kyle, on the other hand, had changed the most of any of them. It had been a complicated few years while he figured things out. When they started really hitting their growth spurts, Kyle had started growing just as much horizontally as vertically, and he hated it viciously. He tried a lot to lose weight, too, with different diets and exercise regimes and such, but while they helped slightly, it became clear that he was just taking after his mother. Stan had been half afraid Kyle would develop some sort of eating disorder as a result.

Thankfully, he didn’t. Instead, Clyde noticed the situation and, seemingly recalling the incident with the list, decided to invite Kyle to join him in working out and sharing his eating habits. They had similar enough body types that Kyle was willing to lend him some credibility, even if Clyde was a solid foot taller, and thank God he did, because the results were glorious.

Kyle was still rather heavy, but he’d learned to accept it rather than hate it. He’d thrown himself into a heavy strength-focused regime alongside Clyde, primarily consisting of weightlifting and other weight training with bursts of cardio. As a result, much of Kyle’s weight was pure, unadulterated muscle, though his large appetite meant he also still had a fair bit of fat. He used it to his advantage, having started wrestling rather than joining Clyde on the football field. He claimed it was because, unlike Clyde, he couldn’t afford the brain damage if he wanted to graduate as Valedictorian and get into a good university. Clyde had laughed and said that people didn’t want him for his brain anyway.

“God,” Stan drawled one Saturday afternoon, alone with Butters in the shop. “I want him to snap me in half.”

Butters looked up, raising a brow in amusement. “Thinking about Kyle again?”

“Yea, dude. Just… Fuck, have you _looked_ at him?” Stan sighed as he leaned against the counter.

Chuckling, Butters finished folding the shitty graphic tees they were supposed to stock and joined Stan by the counter. “Mm, he’s not really my type, but I can understand it. He got real pretty too, huh?”

“Yea. You’d think his skin never heard of the concept of acne, the bastard.” Stan had always hated that- Kyle got a few blackheads here and there, but he’d avoided the horrid breakouts most of his friends had to deal with.

“I think it’s the lack of bacon. He eats pretty well, he just eats a lot.”

Stan chuckled. “You might have a point. Being able to cook is probably an appealing quality in a partner, right?”

“Well, I guess that depends. Do you wanna date him, or just have sex with him?” Butters asked, managing to only turn three shades of red this time. He was getting a lot better about discussing those sorts of topics without dying of embarrassment.

Stan considered it. He’d always been affectionate toward Kyle, and even if they didn’t spend as much time together nowadays, they were still pretty close. “... I’d rather have him break me before discussing any of that junk, but I guess it would be more polite to take him to dinner first.”

Butters snorted in laughter, turning another shade of red. “ _Stan_ , don’t be terrible.”

Stan grinned. “You’re right, I should probably just make him dinner instead. That’d be sexier, I think.”

Butters clamped a hand over his mouth, squeaking in laughter. Stan just grinned back, unapologetic. Maybe it was a little much, but Butters was a good confidant for these sorts of things, considering he was too mortified to repeat them most of the time. He was also the only one Stan really felt comfortable talking about his attraction to men with as well.

“Do you think you’ll actually do anything?” Butters asked after a few minutes.

Stan sighed. “No. Pretty sure the guy isn’t even interested in sex. I mean, have you ever heard him talk about it? He doesn’t even date- and I know it’s not for lack of trying on other people’s part, he’s been asked out by plenty of people, guys and girls alike.”

“I dunno, Kenny took him on a date once.”

Stan bolted upright in surprise. “Wait, _Kenny_ took Kyle on a date? I never heard about that.”

Butters tilted his head. “It was a year ago, I think. I thought you knew.”

“Huh. Weird.” Stan shook his head. “Whatever. Doesn’t really change that he doesn’t date much. Unless they’ve been secretly together, nothing really came of it.”

“Naw, Ken said they just didn’t really mesh like that.” Butters thought for a few moments, then smiled. “Y’know, there might be a way for us to find out, roundabout-like. North Park is gonna be having a pride event this year, and some of our friends are gonna go, Kyle included.”

Stan grimaced. “I dunno, Butters, you know I’m still in the closet.” It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust his friends and family, it just wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable expressing himself with yet. Hell, Butters only found out by accident, in an incident neither of them really liked to talk about.

“You don’t have to! You can just say you’re there to support me! I mean, everyone knows that’s a big reason we started hanging out in the first place, they’d buy it.” Butters smiled. “And who knows? Maybe it’ll give you the courage to come out yourself.”

“I dunno. I’m not even sure what’s holding me back, I’m just…” Stan let out a little growl of frustration. “Like… What’s the big deal? I’m bi, whatever, it shouldn’t be an issue, but it _is_. Ugh.”

Butters pat his shoulder in sympathy. “It’s a personal thing, your sexuality. I don’t think it’s that weird that you don’t want to talk about it.”

Stan tapped his foot, glancing outside. “... When is it? The pride event thing.”

“Next Saturday. You have a week,” Butters said with a smile.

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Stan leaned in close to the mirror as he ran the black lipstick over his lips, careful to keep it clean. Maybe make-up was a little much, but Butters was going all out for it, so Stan figured he might as well put in a little effort. Plus, he was nervous.

Really, when it came down to it, he knew his anxiety about coming out of the closet was absurd. His mom would support him, Butters supported him, Kenny wouldn’t give a flying fuck, Craig and Tweek were all about that solidarity, and half of their grade were pretty experimental anyway. Hell, Wendy was dating both Clyde and Token, and their weird little trio relationship didn’t get much attention after the initial reactions besides people thinking Clyde was a cuck. He wasn’t, but there really wasn’t much point in trying to convince people otherwise.

Sharon blinked in surprise as her son came downstairs. “... Going out for something special today?”

Stan rubbed his neck. “Yea, I’m gonna be Butters’ emotional support for a pride thing.”

“Ah. Well, let me know if you need anything.” She smiled faintly, though she still looked a little worried.

“I will. See you later.” He waved to her and stepped outside to sit on the steps. 

The others were picking him up, and it wasn’t long before Craig’s minivan pulled into his driveway. Craig leaned out the driver’s side window. “Get in, loser!”

Stan snorted as he stood, jogging over. “Careful, my dad might hear you and think you’re talking to him,” he said as he pulled the side door open.

Craig just flipped him off as Tweek waved. Butters and Kenny were already in the bucket seats and Kyle was in the very back, where Stan joined him. Stan buckled in as Kenny shut the door again. It wasn’t long before Tweek and Craig were lightly bickering about what to put on the radio and Butters was showing Kenny something on his phone. 

Kyle leaned over to Stan, speaking quietly. “Hey, dude, you okay?”

Stan turned to him in surprise. Kyle had a look of concern on his face, though he was still smiling softly. Stan shrugged. “Yea, why wouldn’t I be?”

Kyle chuckled. “I just know you. You usually only go this hard on the goth stuff when you’re anxious or upset about something.”

“Oh.” He did? Stan never realized that. Glancing down, he figured he did kind of go all out today. Lipstick, eyeliner and shadow, his favorite silver earrings and chains, fingerless gloves, black nail polish, black beanie, black skinny jeans, and a Pink Floyd prism tee. “... I should get this stuff off.” He was wearing way too much black for the last week of June.

“No, no,” Kyle said, reaching over to pat his leg. “It’s fine, dude. I just wanted to make sure.”

Stan smiled back at him. “Thanks. Don’t worry about it, I’m good.”

Kyle nodded and relaxed back in his seat, giving Stan a good chance to glance him over. He’d gone pretty simple, a dark green tank top that did him _all_ the favors and some regular cargo shorts, with his hair pulled back in its usual low ponytail. Some people just really didn’t need anything to look fantastic. It wasn’t fair. Then again, Stan knew how much effort Kyle put into taking care of himself, so he supposed it was earned.

The drive wasn’t all that long, so Stan didn’t have much time to ruminate on it. Craig cursed about parking and eventually pulled up to a curb. “Get out, I’ll find a spot further away. Stupid fucking parking…”

Tweek kissed his cheek before everyone got out. Butters was fidgeting, fussing with the hem of his shirt. It was black, because of course it was, but had a rainbow heart on it, the only splash of color in his black and white ensemble besides his blond hair. Craig and Tweek apparently decided to forgo pride wear in favor of just being their usual gay selves. Kenny was wearing a shirt that was clearly home-done tye-dye, with what Stan believed were meant to be pansexual pride colors, if he remembered his flags correctly.

“So why did you come, anyway?” Stan finally asked Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. “I thought it’d be fun, and easier finding pride stuff than on the internet.”

“Oh? What are you looking for, I can help keep an eye out.”

“Ace stuff, preferably Demi flag, but I’ll take whatever.”

So he was demisexual. That might explain a bit, actually. Stan shifted a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Should I look out for aro stuff too?”

“Nah, just ace.” Kyle smiled a little. “Anything I should look out for for you?” he teased.

Stan huffed. “No.” It was relieving to hear Kyle wasn’t aromantic, though. Despite what he’d said to Butters, he didn’t really care for the thought of Kyle being off the table romantically. And having gone on a date with Kenny implied he at least might’ve had an interest in guys at some point. Plus Stan and Kyle already had a well-established friendship…

God, Stan wanted Kyle to pin him down so bad.

Once Craig rejoined them, Stan followed the others to where the people were gathering. It kind of looked like a small festival to Stan. There were booths selling pride merch and other things, a couple food stands, some information booths, and there was a stage set up at the end of the street with some sort of band playing. Stan was vaguely familiar with the area, primarily because it was where he and Butters came to get most of their clothes. There was a shop here that sold clothes that were actually gothic and relatively well made, rather than the cheap crap in the mall.

Tweek immediately dragged Craig off toward one of the food stands. Butters glued himself to Stan’s side for the moment, nervous in the crowd of people, while Kenny and Kyle started exploring around.

“Are you looking to get anything?” Stan asked Butters.

Butters wrapped his arm around Stan’s right one, biting his lip. “I kinda wanna get a pastel thing if I can, and I wanna get something pan for Ken, to thank him for being so supportive and stuff…”

“Alright, let’s look then.”

They followed Kyle and Kenny along the stalls, until they came across one with some lovely hand-knit scarves that caught Butters’ eye. He got a pan one for Kenny and debated on a second for himself, but decided to keep it in mind and move on.

Together, they rejoined with the rest of their friends, where Butters unlatched himself from Stan’s arm to give Kenny the scarf. Stan smiled as Kenny reacted in surprise and tried to decline it and Butters insisted he take it.

“I know you wouldn’t pick out something on your own if I just asked you, so I got you something useful. Just take it, Ken, please?” Butters asked in that cute little tone he always used when trying to get Kenny to accept his help.

“Alright, alright. You’re real pushy when you wanna be, Buttercup,” Kenny said with a slight smile, letting Butters drape it over his shoulders.

Butters giggled. “And you’re real stubborn, so I’d say we’re even.”

Stan watched them laugh and joke while Kyle came to stand beside him. He was quiet for a moment before rubbing his neck and looking at Stan. “Hey Stan, can I ask you something?”

“Yea?” Stan raised a brow.

“Are you and Butters like… together?” Kyle asked, keeping his voice low.

Stan’s eyes widened. “What? No, why the hell are you asking that?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Calm down, for fuck’s sake. I ask because you let him hang all over you.” Kyle crossed his arms, looking a little miffed. “Honestly, every time someone even suggests you might not be straight, you get defensive. What’s with you? Still trying to beat down some internalized shit or something?”

Stan winced. “No, I just…” He trailed off, not really sure what to say.

“Forget it, I’m gonna go get some food.” Kyle folded his arms over his chest and walked away.

Tweek and Craig stepped over after that, looking a little worried. “What happened?” Tweek asked, tilting his head.

Stan growled under his breath. Damnit. “Nothing. I’m gonna get out of the crowd.” He turned and headed toward the side of the street. It wasn’t until he reached the sidewalk, free of the crowd, that he realized Tweek had followed him. His brow furrowed. “What are you doing?”

“Coming with you. It’s best we don’t get too separated, just in case.” Tweek smiled. “You shop a lot in a store on this street, right? Wanna check it out? It probably won’t be too crowded.”

“Yea, sure.” Stan rubbed his neck as he headed toward the store, Tweek following close behind. He had a feeling of what this was really about, but he wasn’t about to fight with Tweek in the middle of the street over it.

Tweek was right- the store was borderline empty when they went in. The crowd was blessedly muffled and the music playing on the speakers was kept soft. Stan nodded to the cashier before heading further in, just browsing the racks. Tweek seemed to appreciate being out of the crowd too.

“Stan-” He eventually said, but Stan cut him off.

“Knock it off, dude, I don’t need to have some bullshit heart-to heart or whatever.”

Tweek rolled his eyes. “You do realize you’re not fooling the people who know you, right? Especially Kyle. He knows you’ve been checking him out.”

Stan froze up. “Wh… What?” he asked weakly, too startled to even try to deny it.

“I said he knows.” Tweek smiled softly. “But we all know you’ve been insistent on staying in the closet, for whatever reason, so he hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh.” Stan kept his gaze on the rack. They weren’t even things he usually wore, just shirts with weird tatters and patterns on them, but it was better than trying to meet Tweek’s gaze.

“We all kind of just let it be, since we don’t get it and don’t want to push you about it. We were kind of hoping you coming to this was a good sign, but…”

“I just came to support Butters.” Stan shifted awkwardly.

“Or so you claim, at least. But we both know he doesn’t really need that from you, not when he has the rest of us there.”

“Yea.” Stan sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Tweek was just too good at worming his way into people’s vulnerable bits. It was probably all his practice with Craig. “Look, I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Tweek asked patiently. “Why you came? What you’re feeling, why you’re against sharing it?”

“Sharing.” Stan moved off to another rack, going deeper in the store so hopefully they wouldn’t be overheard or something stupid like that. He doubted the employee really gave a shit, but he also knew being nosy could be a good reprieve from work boredom.

Tweek followed, humming softly. “Well, I know there’s a lot of reasons to stay in the closet. But I also know at least a few of them wouldn’t really apply.”

“Yea. My parents wouldn’t care- My mom probably already figures that much. Butters knows, but that was an accident. He’s the only one I’ve really actually admitted it to. Besides you, now, I guess.”

“It’s a step in the right direction.” Tweek picked up a shirt off the rack, looking somewhat interested. “You have plenty of supportive friends. None of them would be upset with you. And it’s not like you’re trying to break up with someone because you only like guys- Unless you do have a secret relationship and don’t like girls anymore.”

“I don’t,” Stan said with a chuckle. “Think Craig would like you in that?”

“Craig likes me in anything. I’m not sure he’d entirely appreciate it if I suddenly went goth though.” Tweek put the shirt back, looking directly at Stan again. “So if it’s not any of that… Hm… Maybe people in general, then?”

“... Butters said he understood why I didn’t talk about it much other than with him, because it’s personal. That’s probably part of it.”

Tweek nodded. “You can trust me when I say that having everyone focused on your sexuality is uncomfortable as hell.”

“No kidding. Do you ever look back and realize how utterly screwy that situation was?” Stan asked.

Shrugging, Tweek moved to another rack. “Sure, but at the same time, that’s South Park for you. I don’t think you’d have to make it some big announcement though. And it’s become a lot less of a big deal, too.”

“True.” It didn’t make the dreadful coil in Stan’s stomach ease up.

Tweek hummed again. “You’ve dated plenty of girls before, too, so it’s not like you’re inexperienced. You just haven’t dated guys.”

Something in Stan stilled when he listened to that. “... Yea. I haven’t.”

Tweek looked up. “... Is that what’s holding you back? I’m not sure how to help you there, then- you’re only going to get experience if you go on dates.”

“No, it’s…” Stan ran a hand over his face, trying to put this newfound sensation into words. “I guess you’re right regardless, but it’s less about not being experienced and more… Girls aren’t easy, they’re complicated as fuck, but I understand the ways they’re complicated. Does that make sense?”

“I’m following,” Tweek replied, watching him with interest.

“Guys are… a lot. And I don’t… I get what girls want, and I can play the part until they realize I’m not what they really want or they get bored of me. I don’t know what guys want.”

Tweek groaned. “Oh Stan… That definitely explains why all your attempted relationships have gone to shit. Be what they want…” Tweek shook his head, incredulousness filling his voice. “Stan, do you think Craig and I have stayed together this long because we’ve molded ourselves to each other’s desires? Or that Wendy, Clyde, and Token are all together because they’re just fitting around what each other wants?”

“... Well since you’re asking in that tone, I’m gonna say no.”

“Of course not. Craig and I have stayed together this long because we see the good in one another and accept the bad.” Tweek paused, considering how to word things. “We’ve made changes, sure, but they’re not just fitting to one another’s wants or needs, they’re compromises and learning, not just being better for each other, but better people overall.”

“I feel like I’m being lectured.” Stan rubbed his neck, unable to help his chuckle.

“That’s because you are,” Tweek replied sternly. “I honestly have no idea where you learned that bullshit but it will stop today if I have any say in the matter. Because you’re good enough, and anyone or anything that makes you feel otherwise is a piece of shit.”

Stan chuckled, rubbing his neck. “It’s not that big a deal, Tweek.”

Tweek’s eyes narrowed. It was a few moments before he spoke again. “Stan, what is it that you want with Kyle? A quick fuck, a relationship, something between?”

It felt like Stan was being pinned to the spot, and for a moment, all Stan could think of was the fact that he was _really_ glad Tweek wasn’t his dad. Randy was an asshole but he also was not this intense. “Uh… I dunno. Sex, definitely, the rest… I mean, we're close, I wouldn’t mind something casual.”

“Okay.” Tweek put his hand on his chin, thinking.

Stan shifted awkwardly, looking out the window. “... It does seem pretty fun. All the pride stuff, I mean.”

Tweek followed his gaze, chuckling. “It’s a lot of overly-social silliness if you ask me. But I get why it’s important. Craig enjoys these more than I do.”

“Really?”

“Mm. Anything that lets him express himself a little easier is usually good.” Tweek looked at Stan again. “It doesn’t have to be something you outright talk about, especially not with your friends. We’re all kind of aware, and really, it doesn’t need to be anyone’s business but yours and whoever you might be interested in. So why not just join us?”

Stan huffed softly. “Stop making so much sense. You’re too good at this.”

Tweek laughed. “I’ve gotten a lot of practice. When you’re most known as ‘the gay kids,’ people tend to come to you for advice. Craig got sick of it pretty quick, but I like being able to help people when I can, and I get that it can be bad, if you don’t have anyone to go to. Being able to feel competent in something besides coffee is nice too.”

“Heh, I’m sure.” Stan rubbed his neck. “I should apologize to Kyle. Especially since he’s noticed me staring, apparently.”

Tweek’s eyes lit up in a way that made Stan nervous. “You might not need to. Do you trust me?”

“When you smile like that? Absolutely not.”

Tweek laughed and looked around the store for a few moments. He stepped further in, poking around the racks, until he apparently spotted what he wanted with a small ‘ah-hah!’ “Hey Stan, what’s your size?”

Stan followed him back, looking at what Tweek had found. “... No.”

“Oh come on. Two birds, one stone. You aren’t the only one who’s been looking, you know.” Tweek grinned knowingly. “At least try them on.”

Stan considered Tweek’s words as he looked down at the shorts. They were on clearance, and it wasn’t hard to guess why, considering they looked like the kinds of shorts girls wore that barely covered their asses.

“... I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He picked up a pair that looked about the right size and strode back toward the fitting rooms.

Tweek waited outside as Stan squirmed out of his jeans and pulled on the black shorts. They weren’t as bad as he originally thought, but they were still pretty damn short. They just barely extended past where his thighs began, not to mention they were rather tight all around… well, everywhere, so not much was left to the imagination. They were also surprisingly high-waisted.

“I feel like a slut,” he said, looking himself over in the mirror once more. “Plus I don’t really shave my legs, Tweek.”

“Shaving’s overrated. If it’s too much, I’m not about to force you, but I’m telling you, it’ll work wonders.”

Stan was a little curious as to how exactly Kyle would react. And not having to outright apologize might be a little easier, sure. He checked the tag again. “... Fuck it, they’re cheap enough.”

He opened the curtain and Tweek’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, you’re- Are you planning on wearing them out now?”

“If I don’t, they will go deep in my closet and never come out. And I thought coming out was the whole point of this,” Stan added with a wry smile.

Tweek snorted. “Alright, if you really want to.”

Stan absolutely wasn’t sure about this being a good idea, but he resolved himself to it now, and he wasn’t going to back out. So he tugged the tag off the shorts and took them up to the cashier, who raised a very judgemental eyebrow but said nothing as she took his money.

“Head back to the car first to toss your pants in and let you get your guts up?” Tweek suggested.

“Please.”

Together, they headed away from the event, Tweek leading them to where Craig had parked. It was a little far, but with so many cars on the street, Stan couldn’t really blame him. He tossed his jeans into the backseat of the van before leaning against it, letting his head fall back against the metal.

“You okay?” Tweek asked.

“Yea. Just a little tired. And feeling a little stupid.”

Tweek chuckled. “Mm, everyone’s a little stupid sometimes. I’m just glad I could get through to you. I do wonder how you got into that mindset in the first place…”

“I dunno. Trauma, probably,” Stan said with a shrug. “Everyone around here is fucked up.”

“Unpleasant, but probably true.” Tweek smiled. “Ready to go?”

“... If this actually works, I owe you big time.” Stan smiled a little. “Alright. Time to either regret everything or regret nothing.”

Tweek chuckled. “I’ll take all the credit for you wearing that, I promise. And besides, it’s Craig, Kenny, Kyle, and Butters. At worst, Craig might say something stupid.”

“Yea but he’s always a jackass, it’s a lot easier to blow him off,” Stan said as they walked.

“There’s a blowjob joke in there somewhere…” Tweek mused.

Stan cracked up laughing, feeling the tension ease out of him. The walk back felt a lot faster than the walk to the car. It seemed the others had decided to wait a short ways outside the street for them to get back. Kenny was the first to spot them, his eyes widening, and he just pressed his palms together and brought them up to his lips. Stan was pretty sure he was trying not to laugh, the bastard. Butters turned around and blushed a bright red, squeaking in shock, which caught Craig and Kyle’s attention. Both turned to look, and Craig looked completely baffled while Kyle’s jaw slammed down.

“Tweek… One, what the _fuck_ did you say to Stan, and two, what do _I_ have to say to get you in a pair of those shorts,” Craig said, pulling his boyfriend against his side when they got close.

Tweek snorted. “Don’t worry about it, and you’re paying for them if you want me in them.”

“Done.”

Kenny finally failed to hold his giggles in. “Christ, Craig said Tweek could work miracles, and I’m inclined to believe him now.”

“In my defense, that is not what I had in mind,” Craig protested.

Stan rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Craig.”

Craig flipped him off.

Butters giggled and covered his mouth. “You do look real nice, Stan,” he said. “Does it feel good?”

“A little breezy, but I’ll live.” Stan shrugged a little and glanced at Kyle.

Kyle finally managed to scrape his jaw off the sidewalk and shook his head a little, as if trying to knock some sense back into himself. “Seriously, what _did_ he say? Are you okay?”

Stan rubbed his neck. “Yea, I’m fine. We can talk about it later, if you still want to. Sorry for being an ass.”

“That’s… fine,” Kyle said, voice tense. Then he grinned a little, trying to act casual. “You’re usually an ass, dude, it’s nothing new.”

Stan chuckled. “Well, let’s head back in, then. No point in lurking out here.”

They walked back into the crowd, joking and laughing, and Stan caught Kyle staring at him again. Stan tried not to let on that he’d noticed. Instead, he focused on chatting with Butters and Kenny, along with appreciating the live performance. While they were watching, Craig lifted Tweek onto his shoulders, making Tweek laugh.

Kyle laughed. “Careful, or you’ll break your fucking necks.”

“Yea yea, whatever. I’m not a weightlifter, but I can still pick up my boyfriend,” Craig griped.

Smirking, Kyle shrugged. “Sure, but he’s pretty much a stick. That’s not very hard. Hell, all of you are pretty damn thin, I could probably hold all of you up without breaking much of a sweat.”

Craig smirked, glancing at Stan. “Oh yea? Prove it.”

“Nope, I am not getting picked up, I _will_ get my neck broken,” Kenny protested.

Butters shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t drop me, Kyle, but I’d still prefer not to.”

Kyle laughed and shook his head. “Stan?”

“Sure, I’ll take a ride.” Stan grinned as Kyle crouched down. He was able to pretty much just sit back and get lifted up on one shoulder. Kyle’s arms wrapped around his thighs to keep him in place, standing with ease. “You make it look so easy.”

Kyle shrugged the shoulder Stan wasn’t on, glancing at Craig and Tweek with some appreciation in his eyes. “Yea, well, took me a long time to get here, but it’s worth it.”

Stan stayed on Kyle’s shoulders pretty much the rest of the time, soon throwing his leg onto the other shoulder to help them both balance. It was fun, looking out over the crowd, and feeling Kyle’s strong grip on his legs was pretty damn nice as well.

It made Stan think more on his conversation with Tweek as well, and what he’d been feeling. Could he be good enough for Kyle? Did that even matter? Stan kind of knew what he wanted, but what did Kyle want? If he didn’t want Stan at all, what then?

“Stan?”

Stan looked down as he heard Kyle call his name. “Huh?”

“I was asking if you wanted to stick around, or you were ready to go. Are you okay?” Kyle asked, head tilted to try and get a look at Stan.

“I’m fine. And yea, I’m fine with leaving.” Stan smiled back at him.

“Alright. Down you go!”

Stan squeaked a little at suddenly sliding down Kyle’s back, but laughed. “Aw, I was hoping to get carried a little longer.”

“Hah! I’ve carried you for long enough, you dork.” Kyle shook his head.

Stan laughed as the group walked down the street, chatting and joking, except for Tweek, who was still being carried by Craig. He was riding piggy-back now, half asleep. Stan figured he must’ve been quite tired from all the social interaction.

The ride back was fairly quiet, with Tweek asleep and no one wanting to wake him. Butters hummed along with the music playing, Kenny dozed off, and Kyle checked some things on his phone.

Stan eventually leaned over, keeping his voice very low. “Hey Kyle… Is it true you already knew about… Y’know, me and all this?” Stan wasn’t sure if that was specific enough, but he also was a little too nervous to get more specific in case Tweek had been wrong.

Kyle looked at him from the corner of his eye. “... You mind if I come over to your place?”

Stan was a little surprised to be asked that rather than get an answer. Then again, maybe that _was_ his answer, in a way. “... Sure, dude. You know you’re always welcome over.”

Kyle smiled a little, which was encouraging. When they got to Stan’s house, Kyle got out with him. Stan was about to head inside when Tweek’s voice suddenly piped up from the rolled-down window.

“Stan! C’mere,” he said sleepily, flapping a hand at Stan. Stan stepped closer to the window, raising a brow. Tweek fixed him with a surprisingly stern look for how tired he was. “You remember what I said?”

Stan chuckled. “Yes, I do.”

“Good boy.” Tweek pat his cheek before withdrawing back into the van. Craig looked fairly amused, but said nothing, simply rolling the passenger window back up.

Stan shook his head and headed inside with Kyle. “Tweek’s weird.”

“Mhm.” Kyle shook his head and followed Stan inside.

Sharon was somewhat surprised to see Kyle, not having gotten word ahead of time, but she didn’t mind much. She let Stan and Kyle head up to Stan’s room without much fuss, though she did raise a brow at Stan’s new shorts. Stan had kind of forgotten about them by then, so that was slightly embarrassing.

He tossed his pants in his hamper as Kyle closed the door. “So,” Kyle started. “Am I going to get to find out what magic Tweek worked today?”

Stan chuckled. “Jumping right to it, huh?”

“Well, to answer your question, yes, I did notice you checking me out. And that’s been going on for quite a while, now.” Kyle sighed. “I’ve wanted to say something for ages, but any time it’s suggested you might like guys, you get… cagey.”

Sighing, Stan turned away a bit. “It’s… Honestly, I didn’t know what was really eating at me before today. Something always bugged me about it, and it was only Tweek’s prying that really got it figured out.”

After a few moments of quiet, Stan jumped as he felt hands on his sides. Kyle’s thumbs slipped through the belt loops of his shorts before gripping his hips. Stan swallowed as he felt himself get pulled back against Kyle’s front. “Talk to me,” Kyle murmured in Stan’s ear. “What’s wrong?”

Stan shivered and shifted in Kyle’s grip. It stayed firm, keeping Stan in place. Folding his arms over his chest, Stan turned over the earlier conversation. “I get… scared, I guess is the best word. I know what girls want and I try to be that until they get bored or decide they want something else, but I don’t know what guys want. I don’t know what _you_ want. I don’t know if I’m good enough.”

“... Fucking hell, Stan.”

“Yea, yea, I know. It sounds a lot worse saying it aloud the second time,” Stan admitted. “I get why Tweek started lecturing me now.”

“I’m glad he did. That’s utter nonsense. You don’t have to be good enough. _You_ are enough.”

Stan felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes. “Sorry. I’m kind of a dumbass, I know.”

Kyle chuckled, squeezing his hips. “You’re not _that_ stupid, Stan. You’re just… misguided in what you were thinking. I have another important question for you, though- What do _you_ want?”

“I was mostly interested in sex, honestly. Maybe a little more. Doubt I’m very sexy right now, though, about ready to cry over something stupid,” Stan said with a laugh.

“It’s not stupid. And… Never mind, that’s probably a bit much right now,” Kyle mumbled, more to himself than to Stan.

Stan frowned. He finally nudged Kyle’s hands off his waist to turn around and look at him. “What’s too much?”

Kyle bit his lip, looking over Stan. “Well, if you still wanted, I can promise, crying is… not a turn-off.”

Stan blinked as Kyle looked a little awkward. “Wait… are you _into_ crying?”

Kyle turned bright red. “Look, it’s not- I don’t want to make you miserable or hurt you or something, I don’t like that, I swear.”

“Well, I mean, that wouldn’t be the worst thing. Some people are sadists and shit. So what is it that you like about crying?” Stan asked, tilting his head.

Kyle looked a little taken aback by Stan’s words, and Stan figured he’d been beating himself up over it some. “Well… It’s more the emotional vulnerability, I guess. Or getting someone so overwhelmed they cry. Just don’t- Don’t try to cry, I’m just saying it’s not a problem for me.”

“Okay, I can follow that.” Stan bit his lip, considering his next move. Then he stepped forward, placing his hands on Kyle’s shoulders. “Is there anything else I should know about?”

Kyle huffed, placing his hands on Stan’s hips again. “No way, you first. I admitted liking something weird, now you.”

Stan snorted, but thought about it. “Well… I dunno how weird it actually is, but I really like you grabbing my hips. You’ve got a really strong grip. Actually, I’m just really into how strong you are in general. You could snap me in half and I’d be totally okay with that.”

Laughing, Kyle shook his head. “Well I’m not going to do that. And besides, I already figured you liked my body. Hearing it is nice, though. From someone I actually want attracted to me, at least.”

Stan bit his lip, grinning. “Good. So, anything else I should know?”

“Shouldn’t we take things a little slow?” Kyle asked, raising a brow.

“I mean, if you want. Otherwise, I don’t see the point. I haven’t been with a guy before, but I’m still not a virgin, and I’m a little better at handling these things than Butters. Tell me what you want, big guy,” Stan teased.

Kyle chewed on his lower lip. “... Promise you won’t judge?”

“Cross my heart. I doubt it’s _that_ weird.”

“I… kinda maybe have a daddy kink.”

Stan blinked. “Like… you wanna call me daddy or..?”

“I like being called it,” Kyle clarified, blush nearly obscuring his faint freckles.

“... Weird, but not that weird. Not like it’s unheard of.” Stan shrugged. “I can try it.”

“Are you sure?” Kyle asked, smiling tentatively. “You don’t have to.”

Stan grinned a little, leaning in. “If it gets you hot and bothered, I’ll call you whatever you want, _Daddy_.”

The effect was immediate. The word felt strange on Stan’s tongue, but it was more than worth it when Kyle’s grip tightened on his hips and he pulled Stan close. “Heh. After all that trouble, I’d thought you’d be a _lot_ more reserved. Not that I’m complaining. Tell me what you want,” he murmured, voice low.

Stan shivered slightly. “I really want you to mess me up. Push me down, bruise me, break me,” he admitted.

“So dramatic. Good thing I like your cute little gothic ass,” Kyle teased. He reached down to fully squeeze said ass. “Remind me to thank Tweek for getting you in these.”

Stan moaned softly. It felt even better than he thought it might, and he immediately wondered what Kyle’s fingers might feel like inside him. He shifted impatiently. “Come on, then, or are you just gonna keep teasing me?”

“Tempting, but I guess I should get going before you get fussy.” Kyle chuckled and reached down a little further to pick Stan up by his thighs. Stan leaned forward to make sure he didn’t fall. Kyle lightly kissed his lips. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Honestly? Not entirely. But I _really_ want it,” Stan admitted.

Kyle kissed him again, soft and sweet, as he walked them toward the bed. “Well, I’ll take it nice and easy on you, okay babydoll?”

“Babydoll?” Stan asked, raising a brow.

“Too much?” Kyle asked as he set Stan on the bed. “I’ve always thought you look like a pretty little doll when you get all decked out in your goth stuff.”

“Really?” Stan paused, feeling a warm little tingle through his body. “So I’ll be your little doll, and you’ll be my daddy, huh?”

Kyle smirked a little, leaning over him. “Do you like that?”

“I think I do,” Stan admitted. “Why the hell is that hot?”

“Don’t think about it too much.” Kyle pulled Stan up the bed and tucked the pillow under his head. He tossed Stan’s beanie aside before kissing him firmly.

Stan moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kyle’s shoulders again. Kyle’s hands slipped down his body, feeling down Stan’s sides and dug into his hips. Stan groaned and rolled his hips up. When Kyle pulled away, Stan could see some of his black lipstick on Kyle’s lips and snickered.

“Got a little bit on you,” Stan said.”

Kyle licked his lips. “Fine by me. Have you fingered yourself much?”

Stan swallowed. “A little. Only got two, though. And yours are kinda thicker…”

“Alright. We’ll take it easy. Lube?”

“Side drawer.” 

Kyle turned over to rummage through the bedside table, finally pulling a bottle from the back. Then he snagged a finger in the front of Stan’s shorts. “Are you sure you’re ready for this sort of thing?”

Stan’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean by that?”

Humming, Kyle moved to scoop Stan up. His left bicep pillowed Stan’s head as Kyle laid on his side, pulling Stan close to his chest. “I guess… I’m just worried about you, especially about what you said earlier. I don’t want to push you too far, only for you to not say anything because you don’t want to disappoint me.” He kissed Stan’s temple.

Stan held his hands against his chest, feeling so vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time. “... I don’t think this is going to be much of a fling, huh?” he asked softly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get so serious.” Kyle chuckled.

Stan reached a hand up to hold Kyle’s left hand. He wiggled a bit as Kyle’s other hand, arm not trapped by Stan’s head, traced just above Stan’s waistband, fingers slipping below to touch. Stan closed his eyes and turned his head to lean closer to Kyle.

Kyle kept his touches soft and teasing. “What are you thinking about?”

“What I want. How much, how far I might be comfortable with.” Stan sighed at the touches as they dipped lower, and he reached down to pop open his button and give Kyle a little more room to work. “... I think, if we like this, we should keep doing this.”

“Like friends with benefits, or casual dating?” Kyle’s lips brushed against Stan’s ear as he spoke softly. “Either way, it would have to be exclusive- I don’t want the risk of either of us catching something, fooling around elsewhere.”

“Mm, something in between, I think. And that makes sense, I can do that.” Stan grinned a little, squeezing the hand he was holding. “Wouldn’t want you getting jealous that someone else is touching your little doll~”

Kyle chuckled. “Mm, it’s going to be bad enough, people having their eyes on you.”

The serious response made Stan shiver again. “Mm… Are you okay with that, though? It being casual, I mean.”

“That’s fine by me. I didn’t have much specific in mind. I was mostly anticipating a one night stand. But the thought of working you again and again, teasing you up until i can fuck you…” He moaned softly, right in Stan’s ear.

Stan giggled, bringing a hand up to his mouth. “Is that really so exciting to you? And what makes you think it’ll take that long? I could take you tonight, I’d just need some prep.”

Kyle snorted. “Stan. If you’ve only managed two of _your_ fingers, I highly doubt you’ll be able to take it tonight. If you can prove me wrong, all the better, but…”

Stan pouted. “Don’t you have any faith in me?”

“I’ll tell you what- if you’re actually able to do enough to take it, I’ll…” Kyle hummed. “Well, I can figure out something later.”

“Fine.” Stan stuck his tongue out at Kyle.

Kyle smiled and nipped his ear. “I hope you have some stamina, because I’m gonna take it nice and slow.”

“I can take it, Daddy, don’t worry~”

“Mm, are you sure you don’t have a daddy kink too? ‘Cause it sounds like you’re easing into it pretty fast.” Kyle pulled his hand out of Stan’s shorts. “Take them off, since you’ve got my arm trapped.”

Stan snorted. “You trapped yourself.” He wiggled out of his shorts and briefs, tossing them aside. He refrained from commenting on the whole daddy kink situation, as he didn’t really want to consider the ramifications at that moment. “Better?”

“Much. Do you want to take your shirt off too, before we start?”

“Nah.” Stan was feeling pretty exposed as it was.

Kyle took the lube again, getting some onto his free hand and reaching down. He didn’t hesitate in taking Stan’s cock in hand. Stan took the bottle from his other hand, figuring he could just give Kyle more lube should he need it, and tangled their fingers together again. He rolled his hips into Kyle’s fist, getting hard rather quick after all that teasing.

After a few moments, Kyle pulled his hand away from Stan’s cock. Stan dumped some more lube in his hand when Kyle brought it up. “Here, drape your leg over mine, okay?” he said, pulling his legs up under Stan’s partway.

Stan nodded and crooked his right leg over Kyle’s thigh, spreading himself. Kyle’s hand slipped under him and teased against his ass. Stan fidgeted, biting his lip in anticipation. Kyle’s finger carefully pushed into his ass, and Stan tried his best to stay still despite the discomfort.

“Easy, baby, just take a deep breath…” Kyle soothed. “You’re too tense. Are you okay?”

“Mhm. Just still feels weird,” Stan mumbled out. He closed his eyes again and focused on his breathing.

Kyle hummed sweetly in his ear and squeezed his hand. Stan couldn’t help but marvel at how patient Kyle was being with him. He was a little too used to Kyle being pushy, hotheaded, and overall temperamental. It was a pleasant surprise.

“I’m gonna push it further in,” Kyle warned. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Stan did his best to not brace himself so hard. God, he knew Kyle’s hands were bigger than his, but for some reason, it never clicked when he imagined scenarios of Kyle fingering him. “... I think you were right,” he admitted sheepishly.

Chuckling, Kyle began slowly pulling his finger out, then pushing it back in. “Don’t worry about it. Does it feel good?”

“Yea, but what about-” Stan pulled his head away from Kyle’s as he spoke, looking at him, but what he saw made him nearly forget what he’d been about to ask.

He’d wanted to know about Kyle, what he should do to make Kyle feel good too. But Kyle was clearly quite turned on as it was, with red cheeks and blown pupils and a look of absolute focus on his face, that focus solely on Stan. But Stan hadn’t done anything. He was just sitting there, soaking in the attention.

A frown appeared on Kyle’s face as he lifted his head. “What about what? Is something wrong?”

Stan didn’t answer immediately, mind reeling. Was that really okay? Stan just laying there accepting the attention, not returning it? It wasn’t as if he never planned to, he just forgot, and- Kyle seemed just as turned on and into it as Stan was. Was that good enough?

Kyle’s eyes widened as Stan’s vision clouded. He quickly pulled his finger out of Stan’s ass and hastily wiped his hand on the sheets, then pulled him close. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Oh god, why was Stan crying, this was- He was ruining everything. “No, no, I’m fine, I’m sorry, I don’t-” He cut himself off, hastily wiping at his eyes.

“You’re not fine, Stan, even if I didn’t hurt you.” He squeezed Stan firmly. “Tell me what’s going on, baby, it’s okay…”

Stan felt absolutely fucking ridiculous, not to mention terrible for interrupting things. “I’m sorry, I just- I was gonna ask you what I should do, since you were just giving me attention. But you looked so… I’m ruining everything again.”

Kyle’s brow furrowed. “No, you’re not ruining anything, Stan. I’m not sure I _want_ to know what you mean by ‘again.’ But I can tell you for certain that I’m perfectly happy with what we were doing. If I’d like to do something, I’ll ask you, okay?”

Stan sniffed. “Sorry.”

Kyle kissed the corner of his eye, and Stan’s cheeks heated as he realized Kyle as kissing away his tears. “It’s okay. I know things get to you sometimes, but… You’re enough, Stan. You can just be you- that’s why I’m attracted to you in the first place, dumbass. Because it’s _you_. So dry those eyes.”

Stan laughed weakly. “I thought you liked this sort of thing.”

“I don’t like crying when it’s because something’s made you upset or miserable, Stan. But we’ll save that idea for another day. Right now, I want you to just calm down and relax.”

Closing his eyes, Stan took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Kyle gently rubbed his hips, then slowly wrapped his arms around Stan again. Stan eased into his grip and felt his breathing even. He felt so small and fragile in Kyle’s grip, even though they were about the same height. Kyle’s broad weight and strength just made the difference feel more pronounced.

“Better?” Kyle asked, lightly kissing his cheek.

“Yea…” Stan sighed, leaning into him. “I feel really safe with you.”

Kyle smiled, kissing the bridge of his nose. “Good.”

Stan carefully rolled onto his back, realizing he was still hard with a chuckle. “Um, should I do anything..?”

“No. You lay right there. Just enjoy it, okay?” Kyle reached down, squeezing the inside of Stan’s right thigh as Stan positioned himself again.

Stan swallowed, hesitating a moment before he answered. “Yes, Daddy…”

Kyle groaned, leaning into him a little. “Fuck, I should not have told you about that. You’re going to kill me.”

“Oops.” Stan bit his lip with a little grin, spreading lube over Kyle’s hand again.

Fingers gently tangled together once more, Kyle brushing his lips against the shell of Stan’s ear. When he pressed the finger in, Stan took it a little easier this time. Stan let himself relax in Kyle’s grasp, closing his eyes and leaning into him.

“Look at you, all pretty and soft…” Kyle purred in his ear. “Daddy’s pretty little plaything.”

Moaning, Stan’s back arched as Kyle’s finger pushed even deeper, a second teasing at the edge of his hole. “Mm, Kyle… Are you gonna try to put in another, Daddy?”

The low chuckle in Stan’s ear sent sparks through him. “Not yet. I’ll tell you when I do, baby.” Kyle continued to gently fuck Stan on his finger.

Stan’s body was alight with every little sensation, and he rolled his hips a little to help stimulate himself. He spread his legs a little wider. “It feels a lot better when you do it,” he murmured.

Kyle didn’t respond verbally, instead shifting Stan up somewhat to lean into and kiss his neck. Stan tilted his head away to relish the sensation. He placed the bottle of lube aside and reached down to slowly palm his own cock.

“Tell me, babydoll, what’ve you fantasized about?” Kyle eventually asked.

Stan sighed in content. “Nothing all that interesting, probably. You pinning me down, fucking me hard, things like that.”

“Mm, that’s alright. I’m going to push in another,” he warned.

Stan nodded, and he whimpered softly as the second finger pressed further into him. “Y-you’re so big, Daddy…” he said, squeezing Kyle’s hand.

“I know, baby, I’ve got you,” Kyle murmured, kissing Stan’s neck sweetly. “You’re doing so well.”

Gradually, the discomfort faded again, giving way to pleasure. Stan bit his lip. “Call me pretty again..?”

Kyle nuzzled Stan’s neck. “You’re pretty, the way you whine and squirm on my fingers. You make such cute little sounds, too. I bet you’ll look even cuter, sitting on my cock,” he teased.

“I want it, I want your cock, Daddy, please,” Stan begged.

Kyle made a strange noise, somewhere between a moan and a low growl. “Say that again,” he demanded, his fingers thrusting harder within Stan.

Stan panted and squirmed. “I want your cock, Daddy,” he repeated.

Cursing under his breath, Kyle squeezed him closer. “I want to fuck you so bad, doll, but I can’t hurt you. You gotta be patient, okay?”

“Okay,” Stan murmured out.

Kyle pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, making Stan gasp. “Cum for me, baby, let me see you…”

Stan whined louder and stroked himself faster. His back arched up, cum splattering over his chest as he was blinded by orgasm. The sheer force of it made him dizzy, and when he slumped down again, he realized Kyle had already removed his fingers and wiped them off. He was now gently rubbing the inside of Stan’s thigh.

It was hard to pull his mind back into something resembling lucid thought, but Stan managed. “Fuck…” He murmured. “I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Kyle snickered. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Stan turned over, reaching down to palm at Kyle’s groin through his shorts. “I should return the favor.”

Frowning, Kyle reached down. “Stan, you don’t have to-”

“Hey,” Stan interrupted, huffing softly. “Alright lemme rephrase that- I _want_ to return the favor. Unless you’re not that big after all,” he teased.

Kyle rolled his eyes, snorting softly. “Alright, if you really do want to. Take that shirt off, though, it’s all dirty.”

Stan glanced down at his now cum-stained tee. “Whoops.” He scooted back a bit to shift onto his knees and carefully pulled off his tee, wrapping it up to make sure it didn’t go everywhere and tossing it into his hamper. He moved to remove his gloves as well, but Kyle lightly grabbed his wrist. Stan looked up, raising a brow.

“Leave those on?” Kyle asked, biting his lip.

Stan lowered his hands, watching Kyle curiously. Kyle reached down, pulling off his tank top and letting it drop to the floor. Stan bit his lower lip as he raked his eyes down Kyle’s chest. “Weird question- Do you shave?”

“No, I’m just like this,” Kyle replied, brushing his fingers over the middle of his hairless chest. “Does that bother you?”

“Fuck no. I don’t really care one way or another.” Stan shrugged, smiling a little. “C’mon, quit stalling.”

“You’re the one who asked.” Kyle stood up to unbutton his shorts and slide them, and his boxers, off, then he sat on the bed again.

Stan didn’t mean to start staring at Kyle’s dick, he just kind of… did. Because like everything else about Kyle besides his height, it was big. Stan half figured he’d have a better chance shoving a soda can up his ass than that thing. _Definitely_ thicker than two fingers.

“... Stan?”

Stan shook his head, snapping himself out of it. “Fuck. You are… I could be getting fucked in the ass every other day and still not take that thing,” he said.

Kyle laughed at that, flushed with embarrassment. “Well, I did say you wouldn’t be able to today…”

“You are going to _break_ me.”

“Do you want to help me get off or not?” Kyle said with a huff.

Stan snickered, shuffling closer. “Sorry~” He reached down, taking Kyle’s cock in hand. He was kind of amazed he was actually able to close his hand around it. Maybe he just had a bit longer fingers.

Kyle groaned slightly in appreciation. “You’re a little shit when you’re not being teased.” He grabbed Stan by the hips and pulled him in to straddle Kyle’s lap.

Stan had to pull his hand away, Kyle’s bulk making it impossible to hold on from that position. He grinned back. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It is fun to make you melt in my hands, though.” Kyle pressed a light kiss to Stan’s lips. “You really wanna help me get off? Turn around.”

Once Kyle let go, Stan raised a brow, but did as he was told, turning around on his knees to face away from Kyle, and was immediately pulled in, straddling Kyle’s lap again. He felt Kyle pull him down to sit in his lap, cock settling against his ass, and his heart skipped a beat. “Uh, Kyle?”

“Hm?” Kyle squeezed his hips. “What’s- Oh, oh. I’m not about to try and fuck you, Stan, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Stan breathed a little sigh of relief. As much as he wanted it, he was more than aware that he was not ready. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Kyle hooked his hands under Stan’s legs and moved them so he was leaning back against the headboard. Then he pulled Stan down against his chest.

Stan’s back arched a little awkwardly, but it wasn’t horribly uncomfortable. He crooked an arm back to sling around Kyle’s neck as best he could. His breath hitched again as Kyle rolled his hips up, firmly rubbing that cock between his ass cheeks. “Seems like you really like my ass, Daddy,” Stan teased.

“I do. You’ve got a perfect little ass, baby.” Kyle gripped his hips again. “I’ve been dreaming of making you squirm ever since I realized you had your eyes on me. Now that I’ve got you, I’m not gonna rest until you don’t know how to _live_ without my cock ruining you at night.”

“Holy shit.” Stan was turned on all over again by Kyle’s intensity. That thick cock rubbed against his hole as Kyle grinded into him. “You promise, Daddy?”

Kyle groaned, and Stan could hear the grin in his voice when he responded. “I promise, babydoll. I’ll keep fingering you until you can get nice and loose, and then I’ll fuck you until you can’t think of anything but how good I feel inside you.”

Stan cursed under his breath, bucking his hips back. Kyle’s arms moved, one wrapping around his chest and gripping his shoulder, and the other slipped down to rub his thigh. “Sorry I’m so tight, Daddy…” For the first time, he desperately wished he’d fooled around with guys prior to this. It might’ve given him enough experience to be able to take Kyle sooner.

Kyle laughed. “Don’t apologize for that, baby. I’m having plenty of fun teasing you, and I can be patient when I know how to get what I want… I don’t mind working for it, so you just stay nice and sweet for me, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Stan said. He felt impatient, wishing he could impale himself on Kyle right at that moment. “Tell me more,” he asked, reaching down to stroke himself again.

“More?” Kyle grinned against the shell of his ear. “Like what?”

“What you wanna do to me.”

Kyle chuckled lowly, tracing his fingertips teasingly along the inside of Stan’s thigh. “I want to make a mess of you, babydoll. I wanna make you cry from how good it feels when I fuck you. I wanna leave you open and dripping with my cum. Maybe I’ll fuck your ass nice and loose with my cock, then abuse it with my fingers until you beg me to stop because you can’t take it anymore.” He was panting harder and harder, pulling Stan down against him and grinding against him more.

Stan whined, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of his cock as he tried desperately to stave off another orgasm. Kyle’s hand closed over his.

“Look at you, ready to cum again just from this. You’re going to need a lot of practice if we really want to do what I just told you about.” Kyle squeezed Stan in his arms. “You do look very cute, though, all worked up. My _perfect_ little doll, all desperate for me.”

Stan whined, quickly grinding down against Kyle’s cock. Desperation filled him, and he tried his best to make Kyle cum. “Daddy please, please cum…”

“Oh?” Kyle chuckled breathlessly. “Right on your ass, baby?”

Stan nodded hastily. “Please…”

“Just a little more,” Kyle murmured. “Call me again.”

“Cum on me, Daddy, please, _please_ ,” he begged.

Kyle let out a guttural groan, and Stan felt the hot cum spill over his ass and lower back and against Kyle’s stomach. Stan whined as Kyle firmly stroked him quickly, controlling Stan’s own hand and quickly driving him to orgasm once more.

Stan closed his eyes, feeling the hot cum on both sides of his body. It wasn’t quite as good as the first time, but it was still amazing. Still, his lower back was starting to ache from the position, so he carefully sat up, pulling himself out of Kyle’s arms with a soft groan.

Kyle reached up, running calloused fingers softly down Stan’s spine. “I didn’t get too intense, did I?”

Stan shook his head, glancing over his shoulder. Kyle looked utterly relaxed and hazy in his afterglow. He smiled at Stan, making him blush and look away again. Stan got up and grabbed a towel he’d left in his room after his shower that morning, thankful for his earlier distraction as he cleaned himself off before tossing it to Kyle. He finally took his gloves off and went to open his drawer, but Kyle had already opened it, holding what Stan had been aiming for.

Kyle sat up, opening the package of make-up wipes. “C’mere.”

Stan blinked, then sat on the bed in front of Kyle again. He closed his eyes as Kyle gently removed his make-up, then cupped Stan’s cheek and kissed him. Stan leaned into the warmth and touch, finally opening his eyes when he pulled away from Kyle’s lips. “That was… wow.”

“Good wow?” Kyle asked, putting the wipes away and letting the towel fall to the floor.

“Yea. Sorry again, about the… crying.” Stan rubbed his neck, feeling awkward again.

“I’m not upset that you cried, Stan. I’m only worried because of what you were crying about.” Kyle slipped from the bed and pulled on his boxers, then picked up Stan’s briefs and tossed them to him.

Stan wiggled into them as Kyle sat down and pulled him close again, right back into his lap. Kyle laid his cheek on Stan’s shoulder, seemingly content.

“... That was really good,” Stan eventually said, fidgeting his fingers in his lap. “I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I might.”

“You did. I’m surprised.” Kyle hummed faintly. “Does that upset you?”

“No. Why would it?”

“I don’t know, but I also wasn’t sure why you were so against admitting your potential attraction to men.” Kyle lifted his head again, looking more serious now. “Stan. You need to stop that.”

Stan shifted his gaze away guiltily. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t know before…”

“That worries me too, that sort of internalized bullshit is really harmful.”

“I know.” It really did feel like he was being scolded for the second time that day. “I dunno, I guess it’s… All my relationships have kinda flopped, you know? So I guess at some point, I figured it was something wrong with me. Still not sure it wasn’t.”

Kyle sighed. “Moron… Honestly, I can’t judge your past relationships. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not much of a relationships guy. But I do know this- You’re not a bad guy, Stan. And you don’t have to pretend to be whatever you think I want. You know you won’t get that shit past me.”

Stan chuckled softly. “I know. It’s… Yea. But it’s not like we’re… Y’know, _together_ together.”

“... Did you _want_ to be?”

“Huh?” Stan blinked.

Kyle sighed, shaking his head a little. “Stan. Do you want a serious relationship? Putting everything else aside- Your insecurity, what other people might think, everything. Do you want that?”

Stan paused, shrinking under Kyle’s gaze a bit. “... Not really, no. I don’t really wanna date anyone for a while.”

“Okay.” Kyle leaned into his cheek, nuzzling into him. “Casual it is.”

Stan bit his lip. “... Did _you_ want something more serious?”

Kyle pulled back a little, not meeting his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Stan.”

“Hey, no way,” Stan protested. “You don’t get to ride my ass about being honest and whatever and then try to be an evasive bastard yourself.”

Kyle snorted in amusement, glancing at him again. “Fair enough. I… I do like you, a lot. Having you be so into the whole daddy thing is kind of a dream come true, because I’ve wanted so bad to hold and care for you.”

“So… what, you’ve been secretly in love with me or something?”

Kyle laughed. “I wouldn’t say that. My feelings aren’t entirely platonic either, though. I want to spend more time with you, and I’d definitely like to keep fucking you, if that’s alright.”

“Oh.” Stan wasn’t sure what to say to that. No wonder Kyle had gotten so miffed with him- Kyle had liked him for some time, and knew Stan was attracted to him, but continued to deny it all. “It’s a lot to take in,” he finally said.

“Don’t worry about it too much, alright? We’ll take it easy. We’ve got time.” Kyle gave him another squeeze.

Stan nodded. “Yea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired and stress from college and world event stuff, but at least this is still fun to write. Stan's a walking disaster and I still need to write more chapters of my other WIPs but I'm here instead, lol. Enjoy~

Stan leaned against the counter, lost in thought as some tweens who had no idea what gothic stuff was besides “wear black” browsed the shop’s garbage t-shirts. Stan didn’t really hold it against them or anything, it was just something he always found amusing whenever these kids would come in pretending to be totally goth or punk and clearly having very little idea beyond the surface. It wasn’t like Stan was all that gothic himself beyond the look.

Or, well, it was almost always amusing. Today, Stan couldn’t really think about it much, his mind consumed by the weekend’s events. After taking a little nap with Stan, curled up around him, Kyle had just gotten dressed and headed home, flashing Stan a knowing smile. They hadn’t really talked about it after that, beyond Kyle suggesting he could come over again some time during the week, if Stan was up for it. Stan had said he could pick Kyle up after work that afternoon.

Which brought Stan to his current, all-consuming thoughts. He absent-mindedly rang up the garbage phone case and douchey snapback the kids had picked out and took their money, giving them their change along with a warning not to put the hat through the washing machine. And then the shop was empty again.

Alone in a Hot Topic was a strange state of being.

His mind drifted to the way Kyle gripped his hips, to the strength of his arms and the way he held Stan so close, like he was something precious, something desirable. It made Stan’s heart lodge in his throat.

“Hey Stan.”

Stan nearly jumped out of his skin, jolting upright and head snapping to the side. Kenny was there, standing near the counter with a hand raised in hello, though he was raising a brow too, now.

“Uh… You okay there, space cadet?” Kenny asked. “You’d think I’d snuck up on you or something.”

“Sorry, I’m just really distracted.” Stan rubbed his neck. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Brought Karen here to hang out with some friends, figured I’d drop in and bother you or Leopold if you were here.” Kenny leaned against the counter. “What’s on your mind?”

Stan wasn’t entirely sure if he should admit it, but… Well, he had to face the facts- Kenny probably already knew, or could at least take a solid guess. “Kyle. He didn't end up staying the night Saturday, but we did… Y’know.”

Kenny grinned. “Nice. That good, huh?”

“It’s complicated.”

Keneny sighed, smile fading. “Always seems to be with you and this sort of thing. What’s going on, man? Kyle seemed pretty happy after that, I’d say he thinks it went great.”

“It was. Best fucking sex I’ve ever had, and all he really did was finger me and then grind on my ass.” Stan leaned on his elbows on the counter, staring ahead with an unfocused gaze. He could see that look in Kyle’s eyes again, the one he’d had just before Stan had burst out crying because of it. “... I think I’m just too fucked up, dude.”

Kenny huffed. “Dude, you need to admit it. Fucking say it- you like guys.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “That’s not the problem, Kenny.”

“Maybe it’s not  _ the _ problem, but I can guarantee you it’s a contributor. I don’t know what your deal is, but you need to stop fucking denying it,” Kenny said firmly, seeming surprisingly miffed about it.

Stan stood up, unsure. “I don’t…”

Kenny faced him fully, leaning across the counter to jab a finger at his chest. “Say. It.”

Taking a deep breath, Stan spoke, keeping his voice soft just in case. “I… am bisexual.”

“Good. Christ, man, you’d think I was telling you to pull out your own damn teeth.” Kenny shook his head. “So what’s wrong? Did you find out about his daddy kink or something?”

Stan blinked in surprise. “You know about it?”

Kenny looked equally surprised. “Oh wow, he actually told you about that? That was quick. But yea, I was the one who accidentally helped him figure it out. We tried fucking around once a while ago, it didn’t really work out. Tastes don’t mesh. That your problem?”

“Not at all. I actually, well… I really enjoyed it,” Stan admitted.

Interest filled Kenny’s usually impassive gaze. “Oh yea?”

Stan fidgeted, embarrassed. “It was really just… nice. Like, he only fingered me, but I just felt really safe and warm, the way he treated me, and when he told me what he wanted to do to me… Fuck, I don’t even know how I lived through that.”

“Told me once he thought you looked like a doll, in your full gothic junk. Only reason he hates it is ‘cause you do it whenever you’re really fucked up about something.”

Stan nodded. “Yea. He called me a few things while he was going at it- Doll, babydoll, baby, that shit. It was good. He was good. But when we were doing it, I… I ended up crying.”

Kenny tilted his head. “What about?”

“I’m just… really screwy, Ken. Tweek helped me figure it out, exactly what was messing with me about being with guys, but the more I think about it, the more I realize how  _ fucked _ it is. But I can’t stop?” Stan said. “It’s just like… I’m not good enough. I’m never going to be good enough. I don’t- He was teasing me and I was just sitting there and when I sat up a little to ask what he wanted me to do, I saw he was just… So fucking into what was going on, he was just  _ watching _ me. And I just… lost it. I couldn’t-  _ can’t _ wrap my head around how I could just be there and have that be enough.”

“... That  _ is _ fucked, dude.” Kenny looked concerned. “You liked it though, right? All the shit you did?”

“Yea. The only bad thing was my own stupid freakout. And he wasn’t mad at me for it, just worried.” Stan sighed. “I’m trying to just get past it but it keeps sticking in my mind like this horrible ringing in my ears.”

“I dunno, dude. I mean, to me, it sounds like you’re giving each other exactly what you need. Me and Kyle didn’t work at all ‘cause he just really needs that control and to be able to be doting and shit, he’s not all that interested otherwise. And that didn’t jive for me.” Kenny crossed his arms. “From the sound of it, though, it was just right for you.”

“He says he’s fine with something casual, so long as it’s exclusive. And… I also found out he likes me. He was so focused on what I wanted that I pushed back and asked what he wanted too. And he told me that. And for the sex stuff, I just… I lay there and let him do all that without doing anything myself? Is that really okay?”

“God, listen to yourself.” Kenny sighed. “You think you’re doing nothing? Dude, did you call him Daddy?”

“Yes,” Stan admitted, ears turning red.

“And you let him finger you and call you cute names, dirty talk you and whatever else?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t need to be actively doing shit all the time, dude. Especially with Kyle. That boy’s a force of personality all his own- if he wants something, he’ll ask you for it. Otherwise, it’s okay to just  _ be _ , you dumb fuck. There’s a reason the term ‘pillow princess’ exists, you know.”

“... This is the third lecture I’ve gotten this week,” Stan mused aloud.

“What?”

“First Tweek, then Kyle, now you. All my friends are telling me off.”

Kenny rolled his eyes. “Maybe there’s a fucking reason for that and you should start listening.”

Stan shook his head with a sigh. “I just can’t stop feeling like… Like I’m not enough. He told me I was and I just wanted to fucking bawl, man.”

“That’s messed up. Listen to me, man- You are. There’s a reason you’re the only person Kyle’s ever even considered being serious with. He’s been attracted to others, thought about fooling around a few times- even tried it with me. But you’re at the top of his list, dude. Enjoy it. Be his kinky little doll or his fuckbuddy or boyfriend or what the fuck ever makes you two happy, as long as you just  _ be _ .” Kenny shook his head, looking exasperated. “No wonder he was still so worried about you despite being happy about finally getting you in the sack. You’ve got something seriously fucked going on with your head that you need to get out.”

“Yea. Thanks, Kenny. I’ll try.”

“Talk to him if it’s really getting to you, dude. And actions speak louder than words, right? Maybe enough of him treating you good will finally get it through to you.”

Stan chuckled. “Maybe. I hope so. I’m not having much luck myself. I’m going to pick him up after work.”

“Niiiice. Alright, take it easy on yourself, dude, I’ll see you later,” Kenny said, waving as he headed out. Stan waved after him, smiling faintly.

Stan really was lucky to have friends like his. Kenny was level-headed and chill, Butters was bubbly and supportive, and Kyle… Kyle was just a fucking dream come true, really. In more ways than one.

He spent the rest of his shift considering what he wanted to talk about and do with Kyle that evening. When his manager came in to take over for the day, Stan got out of there as quick as he could, heading straight for his car. It was a nice little Jeep he’d gotten off his uncle, getting Kenny’s help to fix it up in exchange for Stan’s junky little pickup. The truck still ran well, it was just dented up and rusted because Randy hadn’t taken great care of it prior to giving it to Stan, so Stan didn’t have to worry about trading Kenny a bad car.

He pulled into the parking lot of the local fitness club, then shot off a text to Kyle that he was there. It only took a minute or so for Kyle to head out, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He pulled into the passenger seat, grinning. “Hey dude, thanks for the ride.”

“It’s cool. How was the workout?” Stan asked as Kyle buckled in.

“It was fine. Clyde spent half of it talking about his datemates,” Kyle said, rolling his eyes with a wry smile. “I wonder if he’ll finally clock that he’s dating both of them rather than just Wendy.”

“I really don’t get how Token puts up with that.”

“Some people are just really into himbos, plus they’ve been friends so long Token’s probably used to Clyde being slow on the uptake. I doubt it’ll be a problem when Clyde does figure it out, at least.” Kyle leaned back in the seat.

Stan chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot. “Unlike some people?”

Snorting, Kyle lightly swatted his shoulder.

Stan kept his eyes on the road for the moment. “Kenny stopped by today. Scared the shit out of me because I was so stuck in my own head.”

“Oh? Talk about anything interesting?”

“Got lectured for the third time this week,” Stan replied with a chuckle. “Talked to him about what was screwing with me about it all.”

He could see Kyle look a touch worried out of the corner of his eye. “You okay, dude?” Kyle asked.

“I think. Maybe not.”

“... Pull over?”

Stan glanced at him with a raised brow, but he didn’t question it. Instead, he pulled into the parking lot of some fast food joint he never ate at and put the jeep in park. Kyle unbuckled and got out of the car, shutting the passenger door. Then he opened the back door and got in, motioning for Stan to join him.

Understanding dawned on Stan and he pulled out the keys, not sure how long they’d be here. He tossed the keys in the cupholder and climbed into the backseat, immediately placing himself sideways in Kyle’s lap.

Kyle smiled at that, slinging his arms around Stan’s waist. “That stuff still bothering you?”

Stan settled in, laying his head on Kyle’s shoulder. “I just can’t wrap my head around it, really. Like… you tell me it’s okay, and you act like it’s okay, but it doesn’t click? I just can’t accept that.”

“Mm… I really don’t know how to get it through to you, Stan. You being here with me, indulging and enjoying the stuff I want to do, that’s enough. I’m here because it’s you. I wish you could accept that.”

“Me too. Kenny said maybe if we do this enough, it’ll start to sink in. Actions speaking louder than words and stuff.” Stan nuzzled into his neck a little. “This is nice, though. You do have kind of a dad bod, you know?”

Kyle snorted. “I’m sorry, what?”

“A dad bod. Y’know, like what you think of when you picture those dads hanging around the grill and drinking beer at a shitty white cookout.”

Cracking up, Kyle shook his head. “Never heard that one before.”

“I’m surprised, because you really do. Guess it’s kinda fitting you wanna be called daddy,” he teased.

“Oh shut it. You’re definitely no better.”

“Yea… I don’t know why, but it really feels good. Not even necessarily hot? Just like…”

“Well… There might be an answer to that.” Kyle traced his fingers right down Stan’s spine, making him shiver. “You’re insecure and feel like you need to constantly prove you’re good enough for who you’re with, you need to make them happy.”

Stan traced a finger along his collarbone, though he would’ve had to press down to even feel it. “Yea. Sounds like you’ve got that part pegged.”

“I think the reason you enjoy the attention so much is the exact reason you feel you don’t deserve it and need to earn it- It’s unconditional and you don’t need to actively do anything for it. I don’t do it because of what you do, I do it because of who you are. And it leaves you in a place of emotional vulnerability where you, hopefully, feel safe.” Kyle pressed a kiss to Stan’s head the best he could.

Stan felt tears sting the corners of his eyes again. “Maybe.”

Kyle’s fingers traced up and down Stan’s spine, slow and gentle. “I’m not saying you can’t do anything for me, Stan. But you don’t need to do shit just to make me happy, especially if you don’t enjoy it. If you didn’t like me calling you doll, or fingering you, or whatever, we’d do something else. Simple as that.”

“... Do you really think I look good in all my make-up and stuff?” Stan asked.

“Yea. I like the way you use it. It makes you look a little dramatic, which is fun. And it does kind of play into the crying thing,” he admitted with some embarrassment. “I like the lipstick the best, though. I dunno what it is, it just makes you look… really kissable, I guess.”

“I’ll have to wear it more often, then. Doesn’t take too long to put on anyway.” Stan smiled faintly.

“I’d like that.”

Stan closed his eyes, feeling peaceful. There was still that faint rumbling in the back of his mind, that horrible feeling that told him he wasn’t doing enough, he wasn’t good enough, but he did his best to stomp it down and bask in Kyle’s warmth. Kyle nuzzled into him with a little smile.

“As much as I’d love to take a nap with you, we shouldn’t do this in a parking lot,” Kyle pointed out.

“Heh, yea.” Stan pulled away and carefully climbed back into the driver’s seat, while Kyle got out and returned to the passenger seat. “You wanna take a nap when we get back to my room?”

Kyle looked amused. “A nap was not what I particularly had in mind, but if that’s what my baby boy wants~”

Stan flushed, laughing as he started the jeep back up. “It feels so weird to hear you call me that. But still like… good. I think I like doll better, though.”

“Good to know. A nap does sound good, though, in all seriousness. It’s summer, we don’t have to worry about strictly keeping a schedule. Outside your work, of course.”

“I’ve got tomorrow off, no worries,” Stan said, heading toward home.

Kyle nodded and leaned back in the seat. They stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, and when they got to Stan’s house, Kyle hopped out, adjusting his bag’s strap on his shoulder.

Stan tossed his keys in a bowl by the door before jogging upstairs, hearing Kyle follow. Stan tugged his uniform shirt off when they got upstairs, changing into a tank top and some pajama pants.

“Hope you don’t mind if I forgo pants. I don’t have anything more comfortable with me,” Kyle said, nudging his jeans off.

“Sounds good to me, dude.” Stan flopped down on his bed.

Kyle raised a brow as he sat down, looking amused. “Why do you seem more excited about this than you were about sex..?”

Stan laughed. “Sorry. I dunno, guess I’m just being weird.”

“That’s fine, it’s just funny.” Kyle laid down and wrapped his arms around Stan, pulling him right against Kyle’s chest. “My cute, cuddly little doll.”

Stan immediately turned into him, wiggling down to lay against his chest. “Only for you, Daddy.”

“Good.” Kyle chuckled and tugged the blanket over them before nuzzling down into him.

Stan relaxed completely, closing his eyes and yawning. It was so easy to just lay there in his grasp. He took Kenny’s words to heart- All he needed to do was  _ be _ . In that moment, that meant cuddling up and staying warm.

And he really did fall asleep. One moment he was nuzzled up as afternoon sunlight filtered through the window, the next, he was tucked into Kyle’s side, the room quite dim except for the light coming from Kyle’s phone, held up with his opposite hand. Stan lifted his head a little, blinking blearily.

“Fuck, how long was I out?” He asked, catching Kyle’s attention.

“About three hours-ish, I think. Seems like you really did need a nap.” Kyle smiled, turning off his phone and placing it on the side table. Then he turned over to face Stan again. “I already texted my mom to see if I could spend the night, just in case. She said yes, no surprise.”

Stan smiled. “Do you want to spend the night?”

“Sounds pretty damn good to me.” Kyle pulled him up for a kiss.

Stan groaned softly into the kiss as Kyle all but shoved his tongue in Stan’s mouth. Kyle turned them over to pin Stan on his back with his weight alone. Stan squirmed a little, hands cupping Kyle’s cheeks as he sucked on Kyle’s tongue.

Kyle broke away from the kiss with a soft groan. “Sorry babydoll, I’ve just spent the whole time you were asleep fantasizing on what I’d like to do to you. You’re such a pretty little thing, baby,” Kyle purred, pressing his leg between Stan’s knees.

Stan laughed breathlessly. “So impatient, Daddy. I just woke up,” he pretended to protest, “and you’re already being so pushy.”

Kyle’s grin was almost infectious. “Aw, sorry baby, I’m just so excited. It took all I had not to wake you up, when you looked so damn cute and peaceful asleep like that. It just makes me wanna  _ ruin _ you.”

Eyes fluttering in surprise, Stan stared up at him. “O-Oh,” he said softly.

“Easy, easy, I wouldn’t do anything, promise…” Kyle soothed, leaning in to lightly nip his jawline.

Stan wiggled a little. “Maybe…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you, honest. I know I can get a little intense sometimes.” Kyle smiled, nuzzling into his cheek. “I blame wrestling.”

“It’s okay. I’m kinda excited to watch you wrestle this year, though. Should be fun, going to cheer for you.” Stan smiled.

“Oh? You won’t get jealous, me being so handsy with other guys?” Kyle asked.

“Nah. I know you wouldn’t do that sort of thing to me,” Stan replied.

Kyle raised a brow as he lifted his head. “I could, if you were bad. I’d have to punish you if you misbehaved, after all.”

Stan pouted a little. “Why would I do that? I wanna be a good boy for you, Daddy.”

Kyle’s eyes widened. Then he let his head drop to Stan’s shoulder, laughing hoarsely. “Holy  _ shit _ , Stan.”

“What?” He fidgeted, nervous. “I don’t- Heh, it was just a joke…”

“No, no, Stan- God, that was good, that was so good baby. Be good for me, be my good little boy…” Kyle said, grinding his thigh up against Stan’s groin.

Stan tried to stifle a noise of pleasure, biting his lip hard. “I will, Daddy, promise…”

“Say it again, say it,” he demanded.

“I wanna be good for you, Daddy,” Stan whined. He squeezed his legs around Kyle’s thigh, humping it. “Daddy, please, touch me more…”

“How about I suck your dick, baby, would you like that?” Kyle asked, panting softly.

Stan quickly nodded. “Please?”

Kyle pried Stan’s legs apart with some force, sliding down between them. He tugged Stan’s pants and briefs down just enough to pull his cock out. “You’ve got such a perfect cock, doll. It’s just right for me to play with,” he murmured, kissing up the side.

Stan was already rock hard from the grinding, and he reached down to tangle his hands in Kyle’s relentless curls. He had to stifle a whine as Kyle immediately took his cock in his mouth, all the way to the base, with almost comical ease. All Stan had the wherewithal to do was throw his head back and hang on. Kyle bobbed his head shortly, sucking hard.

“Aaaah, Daddy, it’s so good…” Stan squirmed and whined, trying so hard to stay in control of himself. He was quickly being shoved to his limit, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. “D-Daddy wait, please…”

Kyle pulled off with a slick noise, though his hot breath still teased Stan’s cock. “Yea baby?” he asked, breathless and heated.

“You’re gonna make me cum too fast,” Stan protested weakly.

Kyle smiled, resting his cheek against Stan’s cock. “You came twice last time. You don’t think you could do that again?”

Stan grinned. “Oh yea, I didn’t tell you that much, did I?”

Kyle perked up in interest. “Tell me much of what?”

Stan bit his lip, shifting a bit. “Well, I’ve got… a lot of stamina. The doc thinks it’s ‘cause of those hormones I stupidly took as a kid. I dunno how many times I can do it. I just get tired, y’know? And I wanna play with you as long as I can.”

Kyle smirked. “Is that so? I wonder how many times I could make you cum…”

“Careful, you just might make me cry.” Stan snickered.

Kyle’s smirk only widened. “Oh, we wouldn’t want that~”

Stan bit his lip. “Can we try something?”

“Oh?” Kyle sat up a bit further. “What is it?”

Stan sat up a little, placing a finger on the tip of his cock. “Well, I was thinking maybe we could do this at the same time.”

Kyle tilted his head for a moment before understanding dawned on him. “Aaaaaah. Now that sounds like fun. Would you mind if I fingered you at the same time, doll?”

“Sounds good to me.” Stan reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube from his drawer.

“Trade places with me, okay? I don’t wanna squish you.” Kyle crawled up onto the bed. He laid on his back, taking the lube from Stan.

Stan shucked off his pants and underwear, feeling a bit jittery. “Maybe after we fuck.”

Kyle hummed, eyes grazing over Stan’s form, then flicking beyond. “... You should lock the door, baby.”

“Oh shit, did I not?” Stan frowned. He quickly stepped over to the door and made sure it was locked. “Last thing I need is my parents barging in or something.”

“No kidding. I’d feel bad for your mom, and your dad… Well, I’d just wanna gut him. You’re  _ my _ boy now, after all.” Kyle grinned.

Stan snorted and walked back over. “Dude, shut up.” He hopped up onto the bed, quickly moving to straddle Kyle’s head. Kyle had apparently gotten rid of his boxers while Stan was up, leaving his cock free and waiting.

Kyle hummed and pulled Stan’s hips down, taking his cock in his mouth again. Stan shivered at the pleasurable warmth, grinding down, but it was becoming clear to him that this wouldn’t go according to plan.

“Um… I don’t think I’ll be able to get to your cock while mine’s in your mouth,” he admitted with a soft laugh. “The one downside of your dad bod.” He laid his head on Kyle’s stomach, reaching a bit over his head to stroke Kyle’s cock. It wasn’t too far to reach, Stan's face just fell a bit too short. He figured he might be able to get the head, but that would be about it.

Kyle didn’t respond at first, simply humming as he sucked Stan’s cock. Stan waited patiently, deciding to slowly roll his hips and match the movements with his strokes of Kyle’s cock. Kyle seemed to appreciate it though. Eventually, though, he nudged Stan up, and Stan slid forward a bit.

“How about we take turns, then?” He pat Stan’s ass.

“Sounds good to me.” He leaned forward, then, taking the head of Kyle’s cock in his mouth.

Stan was second-guessing himself nearly immediately. He knew Kyle’s cock was too big for his ass at the moment, but he hadn’t realized it might also be too big for his mouth, too. Not to mention he was completely unfamiliar with sucking dick. Still, he tried his best.

He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as he felt Kyle’s lubed finger push into his ass again and whimpered, pulling off of Kyle’s cock for a moment to gather himself. Kyle’s finger pushed in and out of his ass, making him whine again.

Kyle’s tongue flicked out to run his tongue over the head of Stan’s cock, making Stan’s body jolt. “Heh, you doing okay down there?” he asked teasingly.

Stan whined a bit. “Sorry, you’re just- You’re big and I’m not good at this,” he admitted.

“That’s okay, doll, just try your best.” Kyle chuckled.

Stan leaned in and kissed down Kyle’s cock. Then he took the head in his mouth again, trying to flick his tongue over it like Kyle did to him. Kyle groaned in appreciation, which encouraged Stan to press forward further.

Kyle rubbed Stan’s thigh with his free hand. “You keep going just like that, baby,” he encouraged, “you’re doing just fine.”

Stan hummed around Kyle’s cock. It was strange and warm on his tongue, but in a way he found himself enjoying. He could feel every breath Kyle took under him. Stan pushed forward, taking Kyle’s cock as deep as he could. He only got about halfway before having to pull off entirely, coughing a bit.

Kyle squeezed Stan’s thigh again. “You okay, baby?”

“Ugh, yea. Just had to gag all of a sudden. Sorry.” Stan cleared his throat a little, getting the weird sensation out of his mouth.

“That’s alright. C’mere.” Kyle pulled his fingers out of Stan’s ass and yanked him down.

Stan squeaked a little as Kyle suddenly took him into his mouth again, then squirmed in his grasp. “Ah fuck, you’re… aaah…” he whimpered softly, trying not to squeeze his thighs around Kyle’s head or buck down against his face.

Kyle didn’t seem to mind either way, holding Stan down firmly. Stan slowly rolled his hips down and stroked Kyle at the same time again, biting his lip. It felt so damn good, and Stan’s body ached from the pleasure.

“Kyle, I’m-”

A knock at the door interrupted Stan, and they both froze, Stan’s heart plummeting into his stomach. He swallowed, praying he could make his voice sound normal. “Yea?”

Randy’s voice answered. “Stan, get out here, I need your help cleaning out the garage.”

“Seriously?” Stan rasped, annoyance flooding him. “I’m busy, dad!”

“Whatever it is, it can wait, just- What?”

Stan raised a brow as he heard his mother’s voice in the hall, unable to make out the words. They sounded argumentative. Eventually, Sharon’s voice sounded through the door.

“Ignore him, honey, I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks mom!” he called back, relieved they weren’t going to try to get in. Stan really didn’t want his parents of all people seeing him and Kyle stripped down to only their shirts and 69ing one another.

That said, his mood was gone. He got up, prying himself out of Kyle’s grip, and sat down on the bed. “Ugh.”

“As if I needed more reasons to dislike him,” Kyle said, sitting up. “You okay?”

“Sorry dude, my mood’s a little shot. I think my mom might know what we’re up to…”

Kyle hummed. Then he took his shirt off, tossing it aside before relaxing back. “Talk about getting blue-balled. Well, we can still relax and hang out for a little bit.”

Stan glanced at Kyle, blushing faintly. Damn, he was hot as hell. Stan tugged off his shirt and tossed it aside as well, then helped Kyle pile the pillows to lay against. Well, for Kyle to lay against. When he was done, Stan curled against his side, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Kyle chuckled and wrapped his arm around Stan’s waist. They tugged the blanket up around them, then Kyle pulled open some videos, flicking through to find something interesting. He settled on a compilation of bird videos and they settled in, letting it play.

Stan trailed his fingers over Kyle’s chest, feeling warm and soft. Kyle’s fingers lightly kneaded against the small of Stan’s back, making him shiver occasionally. Even if they weren’t fucking, the physicality of being with Kyle felt good.

“I’m starting to wonder if you might be a little touch-starved,” Kyle mused after a bit, glancing at Stan.

“Huh?” Stan glanced up. “Oh, well… Maybe.”

“I’m just saying because you’re being really touchy and cuddly. It’s kinda cute,” Kyle said. “That or you’re just really tactile.”

Stan huffed, poking Kyle’s chest. “Yea, yea.”

Kyle frowned. “You okay?”

“I… Yea, I think I’m just still frustrated. And wondering if I have daddy issues and if that’s why I’m into what we do.” Stan sighed, tracing a finger around one of Kyle’s nipples. His chest was really firm, most of the fat had ended up in his gut, arms, and legs. Stan liked that a lot, it made Kyle very cuddly.

“Maybe. I don’t think you should think about it too much. What we do is our business and no one else's.”

Stan looked up at Kyle, eyes widening. “... Man, when did you get so… mature? I think I missed that,” Stan said, laughing softly.

“Eh, I think it’s just you. But thanks.” Kyle squeezed him.

Stan listened to Kyle’s pulse. It made him feel soft. He looked up to see Kyle watching him with that softness reflected in his eyes. It made Stan slowly move up and kiss him. He wasn’t entirely sure why he did it, other than that it simply felt right. Kyle kissed him back, placing his phone aside and wrapping both arms snug around him. 

“This… is going to sound weird,” Stan said as they separated. “But I kinda just wanna… belong to you.”

“Yea?” Kyle asked, raising a brow. “Why’s that?”

“I dunno. It feels right? Like, when I do this, it almost feels like… it was what I was made for. Like I fit in your hands perfectly, meant to give you an outlet for all you want.” He could feel Kyle’s warm breath on his lips, making something inside him ache fiercely.

Kyle chuckled. “Definitely a little strange. But that’s alright. If you were made for me to indulge in, maybe I was made for you, to give you the touch and affection you need.”

“Maybe.” Stan shivered as Kyle’s hands ran up his back, then back down over his hips.

Kyle hummed, then pushed Stan back down, pulling Stan’s head against his chest again. Stan nuzzled in, closing his eyes as he felt Kyle’s heartbeat again. “How are you feeling?” Kyle asked softly.

“Warm, safe. Kinda sleepy, kinda horny,” Stan admitted with a soft chuckle.

“Huh…” Kyle sounded thoughtful.

“What?” Stan looked up, frowning a little.

Kyle smiled back at him. “Nothing, nothing. “How about I touch you again, baby, would you like that?” Stan nodded a little. “Lay down, then.”

Stan slid off of Kyle and shifted onto his back, tugging one of the pillows over to lay on. Kyle moved between his legs, smiling gently. Stan felt fuzzy. Kyle wrapped his hands around the sides of his ribcage, making him raise his arms and fold them loosely above his head. Kyle’s hands ran slowly down the sides of his body, grip snug.

“Look at you, so soft in my touch. Maybe I should cuddle you before sex more often, hm?” Kyle purred as he smoothed his hands back up Stan’s sides.

Stan didn’t really respond, just breathing in and out, feeling Kyle’s hands shift to accommodate the expanding of his chest, tracing every little bump of his ribcage. There was something so gentle, yet so intense about it, and Stan was lost in the sensation.

A flicker of worry crossed Kyle’s face. “Stan? Everything okay?”

“I’s good,” Stan murmured, unable to bring himself to be much louder than that.

“Okay. You just went awful quiet,” Kyle said, expression shifting into something warm.

“Oh… I can-” Stan was interrupted by Kyle’s finger pressing to his lips.

“Shh… It’s okay, doll, I just wanted to check,” Kyle soothed. “You make as much or as little noise as you feel like.”

Stan nodded slightly, and on an impulse, he opened his lips, tongue flicking out to brush against Kyle’s finger. Kyle smiled wider and slowly pressed his finger into Stan’s mouth. Stan sucked on it softly.

Then Kyle’s finger was out of his mouth and his hands were on Stan’s sides again, feeling his body. “My pretty little doll,” Kyle murmured. “So soft, so quiet. You’re such a good boy for me.”

Stan closed his eyes, leaning into Kyle’s hand as it came up to cup his cheek. A single finger traced down the middle of his chest, and he arched into it. “Daddy, please…”

“Please what?” Kyle asked.

“Fuck me?” Stan whimpered out, opening his eyes again.

Kyle groaned softly. “I’m sorry baby, I can’t. But I can finger you nice and slow, how does that sound?”

Stan nodded a little. He brought his arms down a little, hands resting near his head, as Kyle grabbed the lube again, slicking his fingers. And then he was pressing one cool finger into Stan’s ass, making him tremble again.

“You’re a lot more relaxed like this, doll. If we can keep you like this, I might be able to fuck you in a few more sessions,” Kyle murmured. He pulled Stan’s left leg up over his shoulder, leaning his cheek against Stan’s calf. “Think you can stay nice and soft for me, baby?”

“Mhm…” Stan hummed, rolling his hips down a little. “It feels good, Daddy…”

“What was that?” Kyle asked.

“Feels good,” Stan said a little louder. He wasn’t even sure how loud or quiet he was being anymore, absorbed as he was in every little movement.

Kyle pressed in another finger and Stan sucked in a little breath as he spread them within Stan. He took Stan’s leg off his shoulder, instead leaning over him. He pulled his fingers out for a moment, settling close as he tucked his hand under Stan, slipping them back inside him. Stan loosely wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck, turning his head aside to let Kyle duck into his neck.

Kyle’s free hand reached up and took one of Stan’s arms off his neck, laying it on the bed before tangling their fingers together. It made Stan feel even warmer and he smiled.

“Still with me baby?” Kyle asked.

“Uh-huh…”

“I’m gonna try another finger,” Kyle warned.

Stan felt it push in, and he trembled a bit before whimpering at the burning ache. As soon as he made the noise, the finger was pulled out, and Kyle kissed his neck.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… Too much yet.”

Stan sighed, a little disappointed. He wanted to do more, but he supposed he’d just have to wait. He rolled his hips down again, biting his lip. “I should try more myself…”

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Kyle agreed, nuzzling against him. “Be patient, doll. I know you want it, and I want you so bad, but it wouldn’t be any fun if you got hurt, would it?”

“No,” Stan conceded. He felt a little more aware, now, blinking a bit as he felt Kyle press deep. “Ah… As much as I love this, Daddy, I think I’m about done,” he admitted, feeling his mood fading.

“Oh.” Kyle pulled back up, looking a little surprised and a little disappointed. “Alright, c’mere.”

Stan wrapped his legs around Kyle’s waist, Kyle’s fingers taken out of his ass. Kyle used his other hand, letting go of Stan’s, to wrap around their cocks. It didn’t take very long before Kyle came, probably from edging for so long, and Stan grinded up a bit to get himself off soon after. His chest and stomach were a mess of cum, sticky and warm, and he chuckled.

“It’s a good thing I do my own laundry,” he said. Kyle chuckled and got up, snagging Stan’s shirt and tossing it to him. Stan cleaned himself up before getting up to throw it in the basket. Biting his lip, he glanced back at Kyle. “I wasn’t acting too weird, was I?”

Kyle chuckled. “You were fine, Stan. Don’t worry about it so much.”

He liked the way Kyle said his name, Stan realized. It made him feel warm. “Yea, alright.” He tugged his underwear and pajama pants back on, then stretched. He definitely felt strange, and he really didn’t know where his head was.

Kyle smiled at him from the bed, shirt and boxers back on. “Stan? You okay?”

Stan rubbed his neck with a slight smile. “Yea, I’m fine.” He returned to the bed, though he didn’t touch Kyle again. “Just tired.” He tugged his pillow down to the other end of the bed.

Kyle definitely noticed that and frowned. He hesitated for a moment, but to Stan’s relief, he didn’t say anything. They both laid down on opposite ends, and Stan curled up, facing the wall. His mind was focused on what had just happened, how… brainless he’d been when they’d gone for round two of fooling around.

It felt  _ really _ good.

\-------------

“I have asked you two here because I need advice,” Kyle said.

Wendy and Tweek glanced at each other. “Lemme guess,” Tweek said, “Stan’s freaking out about sex again?”

“Wait, sex?” Wendy asked, eyebrows flying into her hair.

Kyle nodded to both of them. They were sitting in a tucked away corner of the italian restaurant- No one really remembered its name anymore, with it having gone through so many ownership and name changes everyone just called it “the italian place.” “First, for Wendy- Yes, it’s a recent thing, it’s not really a  _ secret _ but it’s also not really something we’re being public about.”

“Oookay. And I’m here because I’m the most ‘experienced’ with him besides you,” Wendy said with a wry smile.

“In every way. Tweek is here because he knows more about same sex stuff,” Kyle explained.

Tweek nodded. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Kind of? I think?” Kyle rubbed a hand over his face. “God, it was… Okay, lemme start from the top- Like a week ago, he picked me up after work and we were messing around, and his dad ended up knocking on the door and interrupting us- He didn’t come in so I don’t think he knows, but it really snapped us out of the mood, no surprise there.”

“Yea, there’s a reason we usually fooled around at my house,” Wendy said. “My parents know better than to bother me when my door is locked.”

“Ugh, wish my parents were like that,” Tweek grumbled.

“Eesh. That sucks dude.” Kyle threw Tweek a sympathetic look before continuing. “So we decide to just cuddle and watch some videos, right? He’s all tucked into my side and I’m rubbing his back and after a little bit he just starts acting…  _ weird _ . Like, saying some strange stuff and being completely out of it. I’m not exactly the most experienced and stuff, but I’m almost certain he was in that sub headspace thing.”

Tweek raised a brow. “He got into subspace while you weren’t having sex..?”

“Yea! It was so weird, he was just… down in it.” Kyle sighed and rubbed his neck. “I think I freaked him out with it though. I probably should’ve snapped him out of it, but I decided to go along with it.”

Wendy tilted her head, looking thoughtful. “Honestly, I don’t know if you should’ve or not. Stan is just…  _ really _ weird about sex. And relationships. And liking guys.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Kyle deadpanned.

“Honestly, you’re fucking him, that’s a helluva lot more progress than I expected,” Wendy replied. “What was he like, anyway? When he was in that headspace?”

“It was… wow. He went really soft and really,  _ really _ quiet. He wasn’t silent, he still made noise sometimes, said some stuff, but for the most part he was just gone,” Kyle said, flushing slightly as he thought back on it.

“Usually I need to get Craig in subspace just to get him to  _ stop _ being quiet.” Tweek snickered. “Quiet isn’t unusual for subspace, though.”

Wendy laughed. “Mm, when he was cuddling up to you, you said you were rubbing his back, right? Do you remember where?”

Kyle raised a brow. “Where? Uh… mostly his spine, I guess. A lot of his lower back, too.”

“That might be part of it. I noticed when we were together that he liked his spine and the small of his back touched. Not that he let me do it much…” Wendy grumbled.

Tweek tilted his head. “So wait… what’s the problem again?”

“Stan’s been kind of freaked out about it, I think. We haven’t talked about it, and he won’t let me touch his back anymore,” Kyle said. “If we cuddle up, he’s always got his back pressed against me or he’s holding onto my arm. I… I kinda wanna get him there again, but I don’t know how, or if he’d even let me…”

“I dunno if you wanna hear this, but it’s the truth; as far as him wanting to, the best bet is to just talk to him about it,” Tweek pointed out.

Wendy hummed. “... There’s a good chance he doesn’t know what subspace even  _ is _ , or the concept of getting into a submissive headspace at all. So starting with clarifying whether he’s freaked out or not and then going with that explanation would probably be good. Figure out why he’s so freaked out and solve it- that is if it’s not just not knowing what that was.”

Kyle sighed. “Yea… I just worry about him.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised he’s apparently into it all. It was kind of one of the reasons I didn’t try to win him back when he broke up with me- he always just seemed so disinterested in sex, he never initiated and it was always just whatever I wanted to do,” Wendy said. “Of course it wasn’t the only thing, but it kinda leaked into everything else, if that makes sense?”

“You’re making perfect sense,” Tweek said with a light smile. “Sex can be a really important part of a relationship where it’s involved. For Craig and I, it’s a nice opportunity for me to take care of him in ways I can’t otherwise due to my own mental issues, and for him, it’s a good way to unwind and let off some steam. Without it, our relationship wouldn’t be  _ terrible _ , I don’t think, but it definitely affects other aspects of our lives.”

Kyle put his chin in his hand. “... We’ve kept it casual, because we didn’t want to be too serious about it. But I think it has gotten into the rest of our interactions. He’s more… I really don’t know how to describe it other than soft.”

“Considering what he figured out when I pressed him about his behavior, I’m not surprised you had issues, Wendy.” Tweek sighed, shaking his head.

“Yea, he told me about that- He’s got this strange fixation on being good enough, to the point where I’ve had to reassure him it’s okay for him to just sit back and let me take care of him,” Kyle replied. “He’ll also apologize for things when he really doesn’t need to and ask if certain things are really just… okay.”

Wendy frowned, looking worried as well. “If that’s really how he sees things… God, that would explain a lot. It’s kind of a wonder he hasn’t ended up in more terrible relationships…”

“Small favors,” Kyle said. “I think that what we do might actually help him, I just have to… get him to relax. He really enjoys it, he’s just fucking terrible at letting himself give in and not focusing on making me happy.”

Tweek hummed in thought. “Okay, hear me out. Do you think you’d be able to convince him to let you tie his hands and wear a blindfold?”

Wendy and Kyle looked at him in surprise. “Er… Wouldn’t that probably make him more tense?” Wendy asked.

“I dunno if I could, or what I’d even use. Why?” Kyle replied.

“When Craig and I started having sex, and I wanted to try topping, Craig just could not relax. I joked about subspace being the only time he makes noise, but it’s really true. We ended up having to put him in a situation where he had no choice but to give up control because he just could not relax otherwise,” Tweek explained. “As he got used to not being  _ able _ to do anything, he got used to not being in control either, especially as I learned what pulled him into relaxing.”

Kyle thought about it. “I dunno, I mean, it’s not like I haven’t been able to get him to let me handle him, I just have a hard time keeping him there and not worrying about it. But… maybe.”

“It’s up to the two of you, I’d just give you the pointers,” Tweek said with a smile. 

“I’m kinda surprised he hasn’t been limping,” Wendy mused. “I mean, even if you’re gentle, Kyle, it’s not like he’s used to that sort of thing.”

Kyle flushed darker. “Oh, we haven’t… Not yet. Tried three fingers that day, but even as relaxed as he was, he couldn’t take it.”

“Oh! I guess that makes more sense,” Wendy said with a soft laugh. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’ll probably know when we get there, honestly,” Kyle said with a small laugh.

Tweek chuckled. “Well, if that’s all covered, maybe we should just get some food. I am kinda hungry.”

As they looked over their menus and discussed what to potentially get, Kyle’s phone buzzed and he tugged it out. The message was a picture from Stan and, without thinking much of it, Kyle opened it up.

The picture was, as expected, of Stan, though the specifics were anything but what Kyle was anticipating. Stan was laying on his back on his bed, shirtless, and Kyle could see the edge of his shorts, riding so low on his hips that the dip between them was quite pronounced. Only the lower half of his face was in the picture, lips painted black and shaped in a cute little pout. And held against his bare chest with one hand, nails painted black again, was a box. Its front was clear, giving a nice view of its contents- four glass buttplugs of varying size.

_ ‘called in a favor for smth to help me out. do u wanna help too daddy?’ _

Kyle immediately shut off his phone, feeling his face burn just as the rest of his blood rushed to his groin. “I’m going to strangle him.”

Tweek raised a brow. “Uh… Who and why?”

“Stan, he just sent me… What the fuck…” Kyle laid his head down on the table.

“Oh my god, did he just send you a dirty picture?” Wendy asked, unable to keep the giggle out of her voice.

Kyle nodded against the table. “It’s not even  _ that _ dirty it’s just… dirty enough and  _ really  _ suggestive.”

“Wow. He must be  _ really _ into you, Kyle,” Wendy said, a little more genuine now. “I mean sure, we were a little younger, but still, like I said, totally disinterested. You may be worried about him freaking out, but even if he is, he’s still into things enough to be sending you something to work you up.”

That made Kyle raise his head and glance at his phone again, though he left the screen off. “Huh… I guess you’re right,” he said.

Tweek snickered, then hummed. “Maybe I should send Craig something tonight…” he mused.

Wendy sighed. “I wish I could, but I don’t want to risk things for Token and Clyde. You know how it is; I’m technically still underage, and busting teenage boys with pictures from their girlfriends is far easier than catching actual predators, and you never know what might give some authority a reason to check their phones,” she said bitterly.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry,” Tweek said sympathetically, reaching over to pat her shoulder.

“Guess you’ll just have to save all your ideas for later, then. You’ve only got a couple more months to wait, after all,” Kyle pointed out.

A small smile crossed Wendy’s expression at that. “True. I’m definitely interested in how they’ll react.”

Kyle chuckled. “It’s you, Wendy. They’re doomed.”

\-----------------

Stan sighed, hand shaking slightly as he shut off his phone. God, sending that picture was a terrible idea, but it was done now. He sat up and placed the box in his lap, looking it over again.

He’d gotten Kenny to do him a favor and get these, since he had an older brother who was willing to do shit like buy something from adult stores, for an extra fee, of course. He’d wanted to die while asking, but got it out well enough, and Kenny had told Stan he’d considered making the suggestion himself, which helped Stan feel that the idea wasn’t completely stupid.

He opened the box, sliding out the packaging and prying the smallest plug from its plastic confines. How difficult could it be? Just work himself open a little, slick it up, and push it in. Simple.

Stan put the box on his side table, set the plug on his bed, then leaned back to wiggle out of his shorts and underwear. He glanced to his door, double-checking it was locked, before grabbing his lube.

His mind flicked to Kyle as he slicked his fingers and leaned back. It wasn’t the first time. Even before they started fooling around, Stan would think of him while jacking off. He’d felt a lot worse about it then, being so resistant to admitting his attraction to anyone but himself and Butters and, of course, attempting to hide it. Then again, he hadn’t hidden it all that well, had he? Kyle had known anyway.

It was a bit easier to push his fingers into himself now, not tensing quite as much as he grew more familiar with the sensation. He made sure to work himself slowly, just like Kyle had.

So many of his fantasies prior had been full of Kyle lifting him up, pushing him down, effectively manhandling him. But he had yet to do that, and Stan… Stan was really enjoying it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that time he was under Kyle, when he was so out of it. It had felt really good, even better than before, and he really had no idea why. And he knew Kyle had noticed him acting strange, along with how Stan was avoiding certain things afterwards. He felt bad for being weird and evasive again, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it all.

He sighed and imagined Kyle’s strong arms around him again, that soothing voice in his ear. He’d never felt that good with any girl he’d dated or slept with, and he truly had no idea why.

That was probably enough fingering. Stan pulled his fingers out of his ass and reached for the plug. He smoothed lube over its surface and, taking a deep breath, rubbed its tip against his ass. He tensed a bit at the new sensation, as it felt fairly different than the fingers he and Kyle had used so far. Slowly but surely he pushed it in, shivering. When the thickest part was inside him, the rest of it suddenly slipped in all the way to the hilt, and Stan shuddered. The flared base was cool against his rim.

He relaxed back and wiggled his hips a bit, feeling its weight inside him. The glass surface was unforgiving as his body squeezed around it. Not as good as Kyle’s fingers, but still pretty great.

Closing his eyes, Stan relaxed back. One hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking, while the other traced up his chest. He thought of Kyle telling him how good he was doing, how pretty he was. It was almost mortifying, how desperately he wanted Kyle’s praise when he got turned on.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there playing with himself before his phone ringing jolted him out of his daydream. He flailed for his phone with his clean hand, pulling it up. He blinked in surprise as Wendy’s name and picture flashed on his screen. For a moment he considered ignoring it, but instead, he took a deep breath, calming himself, and answered.

“Hello?” Stan asked, praying his voice was steady enough.

“Hey Stan, what’re you up to?”

“... Stuff.”

Wendy paused on the other end. “... Uh-huh. You know, you almost killed Kyle while we were about to order dinner,” she said with a bit of amusement.

“Really? He hasn’t responded yet. Wait- Dinner?” Stan propped himself up on his elbow, biting his lip at the sensation of the plug shifting inside him again.

“Mhm. He asked Tweek and I if we could have dinner together so we could talk. He wanted some advice,” she explained.

“Oh.” And just like that, all of the heat seemed to leave his body. He felt a little queasy. Kyle was mad at him for acting weird, he was gonna-

“Stan, he just wanted some advice since I’m the most familiar with you in this sort of context. He’s not mad at you,” Wendy said soothingly.

Stan blinked, thoughts halting. “How did you..?”

Wendy sighed on the other end. “Well… While we were talking, he and Tweek mentioned what is apparently the reason you’ve been closed off about these things so long, that you feel like you need to be good enough and such.”

There wasn’t much he could say to that, really. He wasn’t really that mad Wendy was told, or that Kyle went to Wendy for advice, since it was pretty accurate that she’d been the one with him the longest romantically and sexually, at one point or another. And… Maybe she deserved to know that much. Stan turned onto his stomach and drew the blanket around himself. “Yea. It’s… Don’t ask me why.”

“I won’t. What I wanted to ask was if that was why you broke up with me.”

Stan sighed. “I guess so… I didn’t really put it all together at the time, but I felt like… you were bored of me, I guess. I don’t really want to think about it.”

“Alright. I wish I’d known then, but I know now. I wanted to talk to you myself, after learning that. That kind of self esteem issue is dangerous, I would say. I’m glad it’s coming to light with Kyle and not from someone who might take advantage of you.” Wendy paused, a faint hum under her breath. “Sounds like you’re having a lot better time with him, though, other than getting worked up about a few things. Tell me, is he any good?” she asked teasingly.

Stan chuckled under his breath. “He’s… kind of amazing, honestly. He’s  _ really _ gentle, did he mention that?”

“He didn’t mention much of anything specific, other than that he’s only fingered you as of yet, but that was just because of a comment I made. I wanna hear it from your end anyways.”

“Is this gonna end up in the rumor mill?” Stan asked wryly.

Wendy giggled. “I won’t tell a soul, promise.”

“Alright. Then again, I guess there isn’t a  _ ton _ to talk about? He hasn’t done that much and I’ve done even less,” he said, sighing softly. “I dunno. He keeps telling me it’s fine and I feel like it’s not and it’s all… The sex is amazing, I’m just a mess.”

“Everyone’s a mess, Stan. Some more than others, sure, and the people who seem like they have their shit together are just really good at faking it,” Wendy told him. “Are you scared he’ll get bored of you?”

Stan bit his lip, feeling a lump form in his throat. “... Yea. I mean, it’s fine right now, it’s all new and stuff, but that won’t last.”

“Stan. He’s not going to get bored of you.”

“You don’t know that.”

Stan could practically hear Wendy roll her eyes over the phone. “ _ No _ , but I’d say he’d sooner start wanting to bang PC Principal than get bored. You’ve been friends your whole damn lives, Stan.”

“Ew.” Still, the bluntness was reassuring. “You’re probably right.”

“Of course I’m right. I know it’s not as simple as just saying it, but I think it’s still something you need to hear; don’t worry about things that aren’t happening. Instead, focus on what  _ is _ happening- like how  _ you _ are freaking out about something that happened while you were fucking.”

Stan shifted again. “Is that what he was asking you about..?”

“Mhm. It really just comes down to communication, same as Tweek told Kyle. If he did something you didn’t like, just… say so, silly.”

“It’s not that I didn’t like it. It’s that I did, like… a lot. I didn’t know sex could feel that good. Like, things with you were nice and all, but…”

“You never did seem all that interested, when we tried things. But I know you’ve been checking Kyle out for ages, really.”

Stan winced. “Did everyone know..? I thought I was hiding it.”

“Well… Okay, yea, at least to those who know you, it was  _ really _ obvious. Actually…”

“... What?” Stan’s brow furrowed.

“I just thought of something. This might sound strange, but… hear me out. Kyle’s the first guy you’ve had sex with, right?” she asked.

“Well… Yea? I’ve only been with girls before him.”

“And you’ve just not been that into sex with any of them, right? You just did it when they wanted to?”

“I guess.” Stan’s brow furrowed. “Where are you going with this?”

“Well… I’m starting to wonder if maybe, even if you’re romantically attracted to women, you’re just not sexually attracted to them.”

Stan sat in silence for a few moments. “... No, no way, that… That can’t be right.”

“Think about it. I  _ know _ you did genuinely like me, but you really weren’t into sex with me. You’ve still got those similar or same insecurities as when you were dating me, but in spite of that you’ve been really attracted to him, and you’re still into it all despite your head getting to you. I really think you should consider it.”

Stan shook his head. “It’s just… Ah, forget it. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. What’ve you been up to?”

Wendy laughed softly. “Not much. Jogging mostly, this summer. I’ve reached the point where I can go four miles.”

“Damn. Think you’ll do cross country this year?”

“As a Senior? I’m not sure they’d actually let me in since I didn’t do it the previous years. I’m not all that interested in competing there anyway, I’ve got enough to do with softball and soccer, plus student council, honors society, chess club, and balancing AP classes and two boyfriends on top of it all.”

“I have absolutely no fucking clue how you do that. It’s insane.”

“Well, my boyfriend time is usually my relaxation time, and Token and Clyde are pretty understanding that when it comes down to it, they’re last on the priority list, since everything else is rather time sensitive.”

“Oof. Harsh, but practical. I guess they can keep each other occupied. Speaking of, any luck cluing Clyde in?” Stan asked with a snicker.

Wendy sighed. “I love him dearly, but he is… so dense. It’s not even that he’s dumb or anything, he’s a lot smarter than people give him credit for, he’s just… Very, very slow on the uptake. I think he mostly just figures what they do comes down to the fact that they’re both dating me. We should probably just talk to him about it, but it’s still kind of fun to speculate when and how he’ll realize it, and Token’s still alright with waiting.”

“Yea, I guess as long as he’s alright with it, since y’know, it’s his relationship with Clyde. I’m sure he’ll figure it ou-ow, ow ow.” When Stan tried to sit up on the bed, a pain shot up his spine from his weight making the buttplug move into a bad position. He immediately shifted onto his side, wincing. He’d kind of forgotten he had it in to begin with.

“Stan, are you okay?!”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, promise, I just… Uh…”

“Stan?”

“... I probably shouldn’t say.”

“Stan, tell me,” she said firmly.

“Alright, you asked for it.” Stan took a deep breath. “I sat down wrong with a buttplug in my ass.”

Wendy went silent, and Stan could picture her covering her face in exasperation. He was still a little fond of her, if he was honest. If she wasn’t taken and Stan wasn’t completely into Kyle, he might’ve asked her out again. “Stan. Know that I say this with the utmost affection in my heart- You fucking moron.”

Stan laughed and shifted onto his knees. “Sorry. You wanted to know.”

“Yes, I suppose I’m partially at fault. Let me guess, I interrupted you having some personal time?”

“Yea, pretty much. Nothing crazy, honest. I got a set of the things to help me, y’know, work myself up. That’s actually what I sent Kyle a picture of. Well… There was more to it than that, but yea.”

“He said it was very suggestive.”

“Ooooh yea. Definitely.”

Wendy snickered. “And you think he’s going to get  _ bored _ . Please. I’d say you’ve got him pretty close to wrapped around your finger.”

“No way, it’s the other way around,” Stan admitted.

“Mutual wrapping, then. Alright, I’ve reached home, it’s time for me to get some rest. Lemme know if you need to talk some more, Stan, but really, you should talk to Kyle.”

“Yea, I… I will, promise.”

“You better. Good night, Stan.”

“G’night.”

Stan hung up the phone, shaking his head as he carefully laid back down. It was then that he realized he had a new message from Kyle.

_ ‘Parents will be out/Ike at a friend’s tomorrow. Come over, and make sure you bring those.’ _

Stan bit his lip, feeling a warm tingle over his skin. He grinned and texted Kyle back.

_ ‘got it, see you soon’ _

Stan turned off the screen and set his phone down, reaching back to nudge at the glass plug inside him. It felt almost natural. He turned Wendy’s theory over in his mind.

Could it really be that simple? Did him not enjoying sex before really just come down to not being attracted to women? It could explain it. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. There was Kyle, of course, but what about others? What about the girls he’d been with?”

It really wasn’t fair to compare Wendy to Kyle, so maybe someone else. Stan wasn’t really attracted to Butters, but he was kind of on the other end of the spectrum. Kenny was handsome enough? No, that wouldn’t do either.

Then his mind drifted to Craig. He had the same sort of body type as Wendy, more toned than bulky, with that thick black hair and long legs. Craig was taller, sure, but he was a guy. And Stan really had liked Wendy, she was smart and kind of sassy and fairly confident, and- Well, maybe she wasn’t a fair comparison, personality-wise. But that wasn’t really the point, especially since most people would win out over Craig in a personality comparison, at least in Stan’s eyes.

But in body… He pictured Wendy. He’d seen her naked quite a few times, it wasn’t hard to recall. He’d seen Craig plenty of times in the gym locker room, enough to be able to picture him alongside Wendy now. Their arms, the way they might feel around Stan, their chests, their hands...

… Son of a bitch.

Stan bit his lip as he took hold of the plug’s base and carefully pulled it out, wincing as he tried to relax. He shuddered in relief when he finally tugged it free and dropped it onto the towel he’d left beside his bed.

He really didn’t want to think about that anymore. He needed to get off, clean himself up, and wash that thing off. He could worry about the rest of that nonsense later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL I just straight up forgot to update this. Whoops. In any case, this is probably my favorite chapter of what I've written so far. What tiny amount of plot there is moves along a little, more Craig and Tweek, and plenty of feelings. Sorry about the wait, haha

Stan bit his lip as he looked over the shelf. He could feel the pharmacist’s judgemental gaze. Ugh, he couldn’t wait for October. Then he wouldn’t have to buy his damn lube from the grocery store’s medical section. At least he didn’t need to get condoms as well.

“Stan? The fuck are you doing here?” 

Stan looked up, a bit surprised to see Craig. “Uh… I get the feeling it’s the same reason as you,” he said, motioning to the shelf.

“Ah.” Craig rubbed his neck before snagging a box off the shelf.

Stan glanced at it. “Is that what you usually get?”

“Why does it matter? Just get your shit before you give the cashier an excuse to tell you off.”

“I don’t-” Stan cut himself off with a noise of frustration. “I don’t know what to get,” he said quieter.

Craig’s brow furrowed quickly, and Stan was surprised to see concern there. “Have you not been using lube?”

“What? No, I- Yes, I have, I just haven’t… I swiped the stuff I was using from my parents’ room,” he admitted. “But I figure if I’m going to be needing it more regularly, I should buy my own before they notice.”

“Ah…” Craig relaxed. “Yea, there’s… more variety than you would expect. But this stuff is good enough, if you’re just looking for function.” He grabbed another of the same box off the shelf and went to hand it to Stan, but pulled it back when Stan went to grab it. “Actually…”

“What?” Stan raised a brow. “Need a second box?”

“No. Are you busy?”

“Uh… I mean, I have plans later, but I’ve got time right now.”

Craig fidgeted for a moment. “... I want to talk to you. So go wait by my car and I’ll buy this for you. The chick at the counter’s a judgemental bitch, but she knows better than to say anything to me.”

Stan was a little surprised, but nodded. “Uh… Thanks?”

Craig nodded and turned, heading toward the checkout. Stan followed him down the aisle before heading for the door. It took a moment to spot Craig’s car, and he leaned against the hood while he waited. It didn’t take long before Craig was coming out, bag hanging on his arm. Instead of stopping by Stan, though, he got in the car. When Stan glanced back, Craig motioned to the passenger seat.

Stan opened the passenger door. “I don’t need a ride, I biked here.”

“I’m not giving you a ride, jackass. I told you, I want to talk.”

It was strange, seeing Craig look so uncomfortable, and Stan had no idea why. So he took the seat, closing the door and taking the box when Craig handed it over. “What’d you wanna talk about?”

Craig didn’t answer, or even look at Stan. Instead, he drummed his fingers on his own box. Eventually, he took a deep breath. “Look, are you… okay with talking about sex?”

“Uh… May… be..?” Stan had no idea what was happening. “... Please tell me you’re not asking me for advice.”

Snorting, Craig shook his head. “No. Look, I just… I don’t have anyone to talk to about this sort of thing and I wanted to see if you might now, since something Tweek mentioned after getting home last night made me think maybe we’re in the same sort of boat.”

“Uh… I guess it depends on what you mean by that.” Stan relaxed back, understanding it far better now. It was kind of amusing to watch Craig try to fumble through communicating something he was clearly awkward with. “No offense, dude, but I’m pretty sure my arrangement with Kyle is a fair bit different than your relationship with Tweek.”

“Maybe. Look, just, do you…” Another deep breath. “Do you sub? For Kyle?”

Stan felt his cheeks heat. “I haven’t thought about it too much, but I guess it’d fall into that, yea. Wait- Are you Tweek’s sub?”

Craig nodded a little. “Not all the time, but when we do more like… kinky shit, yea.”

“And you really want to talk about it with someone,” Stan said in realization.

Craig gave another nod. “I mean, obviously I can talk about it with Tweek, but he’s my partner, it’s a little different. I’ve tried with Clyde and Token, but Clyde doesn’t get it at all and it’s a little too weird for Token. I didn’t even get to the me subbing part with them.”

“Well, I dunno how good I’ll be at that sort of conversation, but I’ll give it a shot. What did Tweek say about me anyway? I know he had dinner with Kyle and Wendy last night because Kyle wanted advice or something.”

Craig glanced over. “He said something about Kyle worried you were freaked out over being in a submissive headspace or something.”

“Uh… Question- What does that mean?”

“... That might explain why.” Craig ran a hand over his face. “Well… When you were with Kyle, have you ever had one of those moments where like… It’s different for everyone, but I guess the best bet is probably if you ever felt completely wrapped up in the scenario, like it was just you and him.”

Stan thought back to that afternoon, the one he knew Kyle had noticed he was acting weird during. “I’m not sure about that exactly, but there was this one point where like… I got all dazed and fuzzy and stuff. I just kind of stopped thinking and let him touch me.”

“I’m probably not the best person to explain this sort of thing, but yea, that sounds like you might’ve been in there. It’s kind of like…” Craig trailed off, thinking. “Well, you know how you like, get in the zone for sports, or you get really focused on a video game? It’s kinda like that, but y’know. Being submissive.”

“That’s a thing?” Suddenly Stan felt a lot less awkward about what happened. “And that’s good, right?”

“Yea, pretty much. It’s different for everyone, I think, but it can feel really amazing, if you can really just get down in there,” Craig said.

Stan hummed softly. “What’s it like for you? Might give me a better idea of it all.”

“Well… If you’re fine with knowing what exactly it is we do, sure. The context is pretty relevant,” Craig pointed out.

“Well, quid pro quo, right? I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.”

Craig nodded, then looked down again. “Whenever I sub, it’s pretty much always, uh… Do you know what petplay is?”

“Yea, I know that one.” Stan bit his lip, trying not to snicker. “So you like pretending to be a dog? Or are you more a cat?”

“Don’t be an ass. It’s just the role, it’s not like  _ that _ . Not entirely, at least.” Craig sighed. “What about you? What do you and Kyle do?”

“No, I get it, I mean, it’s not like I… Kyle has a  _ massive _ daddy kink and I am way more into it than probably should be,” Stan admitted with a chuckle.

Craig raised a brow in surprise. “Really?”

“Yea. He calls me his doll, ‘cause he thinks I look like one when I’m in all my goth stuff. Or baby, but I like doll better.” Stan felt a little giddy, admitting it to someone. “So yea, I get it, it’s not like I pretend to be an actual baby or something.”

“Exactly. Sex is about your needs, just like anything else. We still do normal stuff and all, but sometimes it’s just like… He gets to actually be in control of something for a little bit, and I get to let go. People don’t really expect much from dogs. Loyalty, obedience, affection, that sort of thing.” Craig smiled faintly.

Stan considered it. “... Tweek mentioned when we were talking at the pride event, he said something about things helping you express yourself a little easier being good. So is it like, you get into that role of being a dog, and it makes it easier for you to relax and express yourself in certain ways?”

“ _ Exactly _ .” Craig looked far more relaxed as it was, and Stan realized just how much Craig had wanted to get it out, to have someone in a similar enough position understand.

Stan felt more at ease too. It wasn’t that weird, other people felt these ways, it was fine. “I think… Kyle’s been trying to get me to do that. But I guess I’ve got too many hang-ups.”

“Not knowing some of this shit probably didn’t help. It took a little while before Tweek and I got where we are too. At first, it was just, like… I couldn’t relax at all. I wanted it, but I was just so used to being on top and taking care of him that I didn’t really know how to just sit back. You know what he ended up doing?”

Stan grinned a little. “What?”

“The fucker tied me to the headboard and blindfolded me. Obviously with my permission, but still. He looked so frustrated at the time, and he admitted later it was kind of a desperation attempt to get me to stay down.” Craig chuckled, looking out the windshield with a fond expression. “It was later we figured trying the petplay thing, which was a lot more enjoyable than being tied up.”

Cracking up laughing, Stan shook his head. “Damn, dude. How do you get away with all that?”

Craig waved a hand. “My dad doesn’t give a flying fuck what we do as long as he doesn’t hear us, and he trusts me to be responsible enough. That said, we really only do petplay stuff when they’re out of the house since I get… a little loud sometimes. And Tweek doesn’t muffle himself for shit either.”

“Hah. Guess Kyle and I are a little better at staying quiet. Is there anything that tends to really set Tweek off? I know sometimes I do things that Kyle just loses his mind over.”

“Not really? Tweek’s pretty steady in it all. When we first started messing around he’d freak out from time to time, but nowadays, when it comes to sex, nothing much phases him, and he’s become really confident when he gets to be dominant. Probably part of why I feel okay with him taking over in that area,” Craig admitted. “What sort of thing did you do..?”

“Well I know that time I got all… sub-spacey? Before it we were messing around, and the subject of his wrestling came up. He said something about manhandling me if I misbehaved, and I said he wouldn’t, and then he said he could if I wanted, and then I said…” Stan thought back, trying to remember what it was he’d said. “... Oh, it was like ‘I want to be a good boy for you’ or something.”

Craig clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. “Holy  _ shit _ , Stan. Are you sure you’re not the one with the daddy kink?”

Stan laughed, flushing in embarrassment. “I’d probably just say it’s both of us at this point.”

“No kidding.” Craig shook his head. “Hey, uh… Thanks for talking with me. I know it’s probably weird, but-”

“No way, dude, it’s fine. I mean, you’re helping me out too, right? Plus I think this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you, at least as far as I can remember. It’s nice.” Stan folded his hands in his lap.

Craig nodded a little. There were a few moments of pleasant silence before he spoke again. “You have plans tonight, right? Are they with Kyle?”

“Yea. Gonna hopefully do a little more work to get me able to actually take him. He is big and I have not done this stuff before.” Stan chuckled.

Craig nodded. “Gonna have some time alone with Tweek tonight myself, probably do our stuff again…”

Stan raised a brow. “I’m sensing a ‘but’ there.”

“Yea. I love what we do, don’t get me wrong, but I’m also just not the biggest fan of being fucked. It’s alright, but I prefer topping. Tweek seems fine with things, though, so I don’t really know how to say it.”

Considering it a moment, Stan felt the answer was fairly simple. “Well, then don’t.”

Craig glanced at him. “Huh?”

“Don’t say it. You’re his puppy, right? So when you get down in there, in the zone and stuff, just… Fucking jump on him and hump his ass until he gets the memo.”

“Oh my god.” Craig leaned forward against the steering wheel. “... I’m not sure what’s worse, the fact that  _ you’re _ giving me advice, or the fact that you might be right.”

Stan cackled. “Well, everyone’s been giving me advice lately, about time I gave back. Plus, I definitely owe Tweek one.” He glanced at his phone. “Alright, I really should get going, I still gotta get ready and all. We definitely need to talk about this again sometime, though, it’s kinda fun. And I’d love to hear how that goes.”

“Get the fuck out of my car,” Craig said, flipping Stan off.

“See you later!” Stan said, hopping out of Craig’s passenger seat. He tossed the box into his bag and unlocked his bike, hopping on and heading home.

* * *

f Kyle checked his phone again as he waited. He really should’ve given Stan an actual time to show up, the waiting was making him anxious. He rubbed his neck, considering texting Stan.

No, he didn’t want to be smothering.

He was antsy, though, wanting so badly to have Stan in his arms at that very moment. He’d been sneaking glances at that picture all day. Part of him still couldn’t believe Stan had gone and gotten a set of buttplugs, apparently for working himself open. It probably shouldn’t have turned Kyle on as much as it did, but damn.

The doorbell rang, making Kyle jump. He immediately got up from the couch and opened the door. Stan grinned from the other side. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Kyle said breathlessly.

Stan looked  _ gorgeous _ . He was wearing those tiny shorts again, along with a loose black tank top, some clunky knee-high boots, fingerless gloves, and favorite black beanie. Those silver studs shined in his ears, matching a chain around his neck and some bangles on his wrists. His ensemble was finished off with his usual black lipstick and thin eyeliner, along with smokey shadow. His messenger bag was draped over his shoulder, and he glanced over Kyle in amusement. “Are you gonna let me in?” he teased.

Kyle quickly stepped aside and closed the door behind Stan. “Wow. Did you put all that on for me?”

“You did say you liked it, didn’t you?” A flicker of uncertainty crossed Stan’s face.

“Absolutely, doll,” Kyle replied with a smile. He took Stan’s hand and pulled him upstairs.

Stan laughed a little at Kyle’s eagerness. “Sorry I wasn’t here earlier, I got caught up talking with Craig.”

“Craig?” Kyle raised a brow as they got to his room.

Stan nodded. “Yep. I was buying lube and he helped me out, since he wanted to talk to me. Apparently he’s really wanted someone to talk about sub stuff with.”

Kyle sat down on his bed. “Huh. Never would’ve anticipated that from him.”

“Me either, but I totally got it while we talked. It’s gonna be fun, chatting with him.” Stan tossed his bag on the bed before straddling Kyle’s lap and throwing his arms around Kyle’s neck. “He also made me feel a little better about subby things.”

“Oh?” Kyle prompted, curiosity filling him.

Stan glanced aside. “Well, the biggest thing was that he explained to me what a submissive headspace was.”

“Ah… That was actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about today, doll,” Kyle said, rubbing Stan’s hips. “While I’m glad he helped you sort through it… Stan, you need to be able to talk to me. If you want to be my sub, I need to trust that you’ll tell me if something’s wrong, or if there’s something bothering you.”

Stan winced, looking guilty. “Sorry… I just… I really don’t want to disappoint you, you know? I keep getting these thoughts that you’ll get annoyed with me, or bored, or frustrated, so I get scared, I guess.”

Kyle sighed. “Oh Stan…”

“I know, I know. I should let my Daddy take care of me…” Stan smiled a little, leaning into him.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting off that easy,” Kyle said, leaning his head back a bit.

Pouting, Stan sat up straight again. “Kyle… Do we really need to talk about this right now? I mean, it’s not like we’re together or anything…”

Kyle turned his head aside, sighing. “I know, but I… Never mind.”

“... Kyle?”

Kyle shook his head a little. “Sorry. I’m not great at the whole… defining relationships thing. I just know I really want to take care of you. You’re my best friend in the whole world. And… You fit perfectly in my hands, like you said,” he said, punctuated with a squeeze to Stan’s hips.

Stan’s cheeks were filled with a soft red, his expression surprised. “Almost like I was made for it,” he murmured with a tentative smile.

Kyle chuckled. “Yea. Seriously though, Stan. You need to be able to talk to me. The only thing that would upset me is knowing you’re hurting and didn’t let me help you.”

Stan nodded a little. “I promise, I’ll try.”

“Practice will make it easier, right?” Kyle leaned in to nuzzle their noses together. “What was it about what happened that freaked you out that time?”

“It was mostly just… Me feeling like I was being really weird. But I guess it’s not weird, it’s just a thing that can happen with subs, not just me. And it did feel kinda good.” Stan chuckled. “Did you like it..?”

“It was fun to see you go so soft and quiet, once I knew you were okay. I never imagined you’d be so submissive, but I’m certainly not complaining. Not when it means I get to turn you to putty in my hands,” Kyle replied with a growing smile.

Stan smiled back, wiggling slightly. “I did bring those plugs like you asked.”

“Good.” Kyle turned them, setting Stan on the bed. Then he stood and grabbed Stan’s bag, snagging the box out. When he glanced at it, his brow furrowed. “There’s one missing, doll. The smallest one?”

He looked up to see Stan grinning mischievously, shifting a bit. “It’s not missing…”

Kyle’s eyes widened in shock, then he cracked up. “Scratch that- You’re submissive when you’re in my arms, but outside them, you’re a little shit.”

“Is that a problem, Daddy~?” Stan asked, snickering.

“Not at all.” He placed the box on his bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube from his drawer. “Lay back, make yourself comfortable.”

Stan carefully took his boots off, letting them thump to the floor before wiggling onto the bed. He turned onto his stomach, pulling the pillow atop his folded arms and nuzzling into it. “Is it weird I find this more exciting because we’re in your room?”

Kyle hummed. “I guess not.” He nudged the back of Stan’s shirt up slightly, then ran his thumb firmly up his spine partway. Stan shivered, resisting the urge to wiggle as best he could. “Does that feel good, baby?” Kyle cooed.

“Mhm. I think I’m sensitive there,” Stan admitted. He whimpered softly as Kyle smoothed his hands over the base of Stan’s back. “When you grab me, I feel so… small.”

“Is that so…” Kyle murmured. He shifted a little closer to rub and squeeze over Stan’s sides.

“Mhm…” Stan closed his eyes, nuzzling into the pillow. He could feel the edges of that fuzziness settle in, making him smile.

“You know, usually some pain is involved with getting a bottom into subspace,” Kyle mused. “At least, according to what research I’ve done. It’s kind of cute, how you get this way just by me pressing power over you.”

Stan frowned a little, peeking back. “I… I always fantasized about you manhandling me and stuff, but since we started doing this… I don’t think I want you to be rough with me for real.”

Kyle hummed softly. “I could, if that’s what you wanted, but if you don’t, I’ll be nice and sweet, promise. I want to make you feel as good as possible.”

Stan smiled again, feeling warmer at that. “You really like watching me, huh?”

“I do. I’m not sure what it is about it, but it feels good to see you like this.” Kyle pulled away. “Sit up and strip for me.”

Stan nodded and slid up to his knees, glancing over his shoulder with a little smile. He slowly dragged the shirt over his skin, then carefully wiggled out of his shorts and underwear. Kyle bit his lip as he saw the base of the plug between Stan’s cheeks. Stan then laid down on his back, body on full display.

“You’re so pretty,” Kyle murmured. He tugged his shirt off and threw it aside before carefully pulling Stan’s legs apart and kneeling between them.

Stan smiled, hands falling near his head as he relaxed back. “You make me feel pretty.”

Chuckling, Kyle leaned in. He closed his fingers around Stan’s sides again, running them up and down Stan’s body with slow, firm purpose. “Mm, I don’t have to do much for that. You’re the one putting in all the time and effort for your make-up and clothes.” He hummed in thought. “Maybe one day, I’ll be able to get you pretty things to wear for me. Would you like that?”

Stan looked surprised, flushing darker at that. “What, just… giving me something?” he asked, sounding so adorably confused it made Kyle’s chest flutter.

“What, you don’t think a gift might be nice, from time to time?” Kyle asked, chuckling. “I think a good daddy should spoil his doll sometimes, so long as they don’t get spoiled rotten~”

Stan covered his face, letting out a strange little squeak of a noise. Kyle had to resist the urge to crack up. It was exhilarating, how easy it was to turn Stan from a snarky, energetic young man to a flustered, soft little doll. It was probably too soon to be musing on that sort of thing, but it was difficult to resist. “Mm, I do still get some allowance from time to time, since I’m too busy to get a job. I’ll have to keep an eye out for something that might look nice on you.”

Stan peeked out between his fingers, frowning. “Please don’t, I’m not-”

Kyle interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips. “Hey,” he said, frowning. “Stan… If I get something for you, and you like it, then it’s worth it.  _ You _ are worth it.” He gently pulled Stan’s hands away from his face, pinning them beside his head as Kyle leaned in and kissed him.

Stan melted against him. When Kyle broke away, Stan moaned long and low. “Kyle… I… I need a sec.”

Concerned, Kyle nodded and got up, letting him go. Stan ran his hands over his face, taking deep breaths. Kyle scooted back a little to give him some space. “Is something wrong?” Kyle asked.

Stan shook his head a little. “No, no, it’s just… a lot. I think I’ve got some things to think about, after this. But… backburner, for now.”

“Are you sure?” Kyle placed a hand on his calf, rubbing it gently. “We can talk now if you want.”

“It’s fine. I need to sort out my thoughts first- and it’s not a problem, Kyle, I swear,” Stan said, smiling at him.

“... Alright, I trust you,” Kyle said. He was slightly worried and frustrated, but Stan didn’t seem upset at all, unlike he’d been the previous time.

Stan leaned up on his elbow and held out his other hand. “I’ll tell you once I sort it out, promise.”

Kyle chuckled softly and took it, carefully crawling over him once more. “How does it feel, having that thing inside you?”

“It’s nice. It’s all glass and stuff, so it’s a lot firmer. I like your fingers better, though.” Stan grinned, spreading and pulling up his legs.

“Well, I suppose I could indulge you.” Kyle carefully pulled at the base of the plug.

Stan squirmed a bit, and Kyle watched his face shift as the flared base strained against his hole, then, after getting past the thickest part, slipped out of him entirely. Kyle smiled and stood. He grabbed a towel from his laundry and wiped it off, taking his time. He smirked as he heard Stan whine, but didn’t turn to him yet. Instead, he placed the towel and plug down on the side table and looked over the rest of the set again.

“Do you want to try the next one? Or would you rather just get off on my fingers?” Kyle asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Stan considered it. “Not sure I could take the next one yet.”

“Alright.” Kyle slid into bed beside Stan and pulled him close.

He’d been about to ask if Stan would enjoy the way they did it the first time again, but it was answered before he could even form the words as Stan eagerly tucked himself against Kyle’s chest, looking excited. Kyle smiled and tucked his arm under Stan’s head, cradling him. Stan closed his eyes and pulled his hands up, folding them over his chest. It made Kyle smile in amusement, wondering just why Stan did what he did.

“Do you feel small, like this?” Kyle asked, brushing his lips against Stan’s temple.

Stan nodded slightly, so Kyle wrapped his free arm around Stan’s waist. Stan took a deep, shivery breath. “Is it okay? For me to feel like this?” Stan asked softly.

“Of course, baby. I’m glad I make you feel that way, if it’s good for you.”

“It’s really good,” Stan admitted with a soft smile. “I just feel like…” His smile faded as he trailed off and leaned into Kyle a little more. Kyle gently rubbed Stan’s hip, letting him think. It was pretty obvious to Kyle that Stan was chewing something over. “Sorry,” Stan finally murmured, “It’s hard to word it.”

“That’s okay. Take your time,” Kyle said, kissing his temple again. “I’d like to hear your thoughts. It doesn’t matter if they sound stupid or silly or whatever to you.”

Stan took a deep breath again. “Okay. I guess I just feel like… Like I’m wanted.”

Kyle lightly squeezed him. “It’s a nice feeling, isn’t it?”

Stan opened his eyes, looking slightly surprised. Kyle figured Stan didn’t expect him to answer so promptly. Kyle caught the wetness at the corners as well, but Stan still smiled when he spoke. “Yea. Guess you feel like this a lot, huh?”

It was Kyle’s turn to be surprised. He supposed it was an understandable assumption, though. “You would think, with how attractive I am to so many people, apparently.”

Frowning, Stan turned over onto his side, pressing his chest against Kyle’s. “Apparently?”

Kyle smiled weakly. “It’s… I’m not sure how to put it. I feel like it’s one big joke at my expense, sometimes. Like everyone’s in on this game to fool me. And of course I know that isn’t true.”

“But your head gets to you.” Stan smiled in understanding.

“Mhm. And even if they do genuinely find me attractive, I always feel like I’ll fuck something else up. They’ll hate my personality, or my habits, or voice, or whatever else. But maybe that’s why it’s so easy with you.” Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan fully.

“Yea? What do you mean?”

“Well…” Kyle ran a thumb along Stan’s hip. “We’ve been friends our entire lives, really. So none of that is really a worry. Sure you might secretly hate something about me, but I highly doubt it. You’re kinda crap at that sort of thing. Or at least, I can read you well enough.”

It was so easy, letting Stan press forward. He kissed Kyle firmly, gripping his shoulders as best he could, and Kyle relaxed into the kiss. Stan broke away after a few moments and nuzzled against his jaw.

“I think you’re really good for me,” Stan murmured.

Kyle squeezed him tightly. “Good. I think you’re good for me too. In more ways that one~”

Stan laughed at that, eyes alight with mirth. Kyle really loved when he could do that. It made his chest fill with something warm and bright. Stan kissed him briefly once more before wiggling out of his arms and laid on his back again. Kyle slid up close to him and kissed his cheek.

“Can we try three fingers again?” Stan asked.

“Sure, if you want.” Kyle turned and grabbed the lube from his table before tucking Stan against himself again. “Just don’t push yourself too much, alright?”

“Yea yea,” Stan grumbled, though he was still smiling.

It wasn’t terribly difficult to press two fingers into Stan this time, and Kyle appreciated being able to freely admire Stan as he melted into Kyle. It seemed he was intent on being a little more energetic today, which was fine by Kyle. It was cute, the way he rolled his hips down on Kyle’s fingers. When Kyle pressed the third in, Stan stopped doing so, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Should I pull them out?” Kyle asked, his worry spiking again.

“N-No, it doesn’t hurt, it’s just weird,” Stan said.

Kyle hummed in affirmation and refrained from moving them too much, instead watching as Stan closed his eyes and tried to relax. Kyle decided to try to distract Stan by kissing him again. Stan reached up one hand to cup his cheek, moaning softly into the kiss. He rolled his hips down slightly, and Kyle took that as his queue to move his hand again, though he kept his movements slow and extremely careful. It seemed to do the trick, tearing delicious little whimpers from Stan’s throat as he jerked down on Kyle’s fingers again.

“Feeling good now?” Kyle asked as he broke the kiss, remaining close.

Stan hummed softly in affirmation. “It’s still a little uncomfortable, but I think I just need to get used to it…”

“Good. Just relax and let me take care of you…” Kyle loved this so much, being able to hold Stan and toy with him to his heart’s content. Stan was putty in his hands, a perfect piece of clay to mold, and he was all Kyle’s.

Stan rolled his hips down and did his best to shift closer to Kyle. Kyle had noticed he tended to do that in the heat of the moment, to get as close as he could. It made Kyle’s chest flutter in a now-familiar way, one that he couldn’t help but indulge in.

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Stan’s temple. “If I’m not careful, I could get addicted to you… Just watching you could drive me crazy, doll.”

Stan bit his lip as he looked at Kyle, eyes glazed with pleasure. “Do you think of me, Daddy? On nights I’m not with you…”

“All the time, baby. You’re the only one I want to touch, the only one I want in my arms. It’s all you, Stan, and if I had it my way, you’d be all,  _ all _ mine.”

A giddy little laugh escaped Stan, and it was everything to Kyle. “Who says it’s not already your way..?”

“There’s… a lot more to it than just this. But you don’t need to worry about that right now.” Kyle curled his fingers.

Stan’s entire body jolted, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes as he gasped. “Kyuh… Ky…” he gasped out.

“Shh…” Kyle soothed, though he was grinning like a jackal the entire time. He curled his fingers again, reaching for that spot.

Stan trembled, a tear slipping down his cheek. “S-Stop, too much!” he gasped out.

Kyle eased up on him, squeezing Stan with his other arm as best he could. “Shh, shh, shh… Sorry baby. You okay?”

Stan nodded shakily and panted softly. Kyle stilled his hand, allowing him to calm down. “I’m… I’m okay,” he eventually confirmed.

“Good to know where that is, at least,” Kyle said teasingly. “Another piece of the puzzle.”

“Kyleeeeee,” Stan whined. “Why are you so mean?”

“Mean?” Kyle asked, faking hurt. “I’m just trying to make you feel good, how is that mean?”

The only answer Stan gave was a soft laugh. His gaze, warm and heady and soft, settled on Kyle, and Kyle simply smiled in return. Stan glanced away, smile fading as he worried his lip in his teeth. Before Kyle could ask what was wrong, though, he spoke. “Kyle? Would you, um… Would you wanna go to dinner with me sometime?”

Kyle paused in surprise. That was certainly an unexpected question. “Um… Sure? What brought this on now?”

Stan reached up to grab Kyle’s free hand. There was something almost shy in the movement. “I think I need to figure some things out. And if I didn’t ask now, I’m not sure I’d have the guts to later.”

It was a little worrying, to hear Stan say that. What else could he need to work through now? Some people were just so complicated. “Is everything okay?” Kyle asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

“Yea. I just… There’s… a lot of feelings swimming around in my head, and I need to figure it all out. Y’know, when I’m not a puddle of sex and hormones,” Stan added with a chuckle.

Kyle let out a soft puff of almost-laughter. For better or worse… This was Stan. Every part of him, good and bad. Kyle wanted it all, wanted all of him. Mere weeks ago, he never would have dreamed of something this close, but here Stan was, and it wasn’t just sex, Kyle knew, this wasn’t just physical.

“C’mon, doll. Let’s finish you up before I get fucking blue balls,” he murmured with a smirk.

Stan snickered. “Mm, I’ll suck you off after, promise~”

* * *

“So Stan asked if I wanted to go to dinner sometime in the middle of sex.”

“Wow. What did you say?”

“Well obviously I agreed to it. Apparently he’s got some things he still needs to figure out.”

Kyle and Tweek had agreed to hang out a little after Kyle and Clyde’s workout. Apparently, Stan and Craig had a ‘sub talk’, so Tweek thought it’d be interesting for them to discuss things too. So they were sitting in the mall food court, munching on sub sandwiches, which amused Kyle in some capacity.

“Mm, you know, I was kind of surprised when Craig told me he talked to Stan about sub stuff, but in retrospect I shouldn’t’ve been,” Tweek mused. “It’s different from me, y’know?”

Kyle nodded. “Yea, and it’s kinda nice to have someone who actually knows that sort of thing that can help Stan through shit. Though I did make it clear to him that he needs to actually talk to me about things. He seems to be taking it seriously, at least, considering he asked me about dinner and stuff.”

“So you think you two will actually start dating outright?” Tweek asked.

Cheeks turning red, Kyle shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably? It’s all weird, and while I’ve told him how I feel about him, I’m not entirely sure how he feels. Then again, he doesn’t seem to know how he feels either,” he added with a chuckle.

“Mm, it’s good that he’s taking it seriously and all that, though. And besides, somehow I doubt you’ve told him  _ everything _ .” Tweek smirked at Kyle, a knowing look in his eye.

Kyle felt his face heat further. “It was the truth when I said it, how I felt. What am I supposed to tell him? ‘Hey, since we started fucking I’ve gotten more and more sure I’m in love with you’? I think he’d freak out again.”

“Maybe. It’d probably be best to wait,” Tweek conceded. “But I wouldn’t be surprised. Hey, maybe we could go on a double-date sometime!”

“That might be fun. What kind of thing were you thinking?”

“I dunno, movies I guess? Craig and I mostly chill on the couch or take walks. Sometimes cooking together. There’s not a ton to do around here.” Tweek picked a banana pepper from his sub and popped it into his mouth.

Leaning forward to put his chin in his hand, Kyle sighed. “I dunno. Part of me thinks it might be nice, but part of me really doesn’t want to go beyond what we’re doing now? It’s just kinda easier that way. Hanging out, fooling around when we’re in the mood. Which is most of the time, still, to be honest,” he said with a laugh. “But things aren’t really supposed to be easy, they’re just… I don’t know.”

“I do feel like Craig and I got lucky in that respect. We’ve been together for a long time, long before we started fucking, so we had that part sorted out from the get go. The sex was another matter.” Tweek smiled fondly at the memory. “Strange to think it was only about a year ago. Year and a half? It feels like we’ve come so far since then.”

Kyle was about to respond when a third party jogged up to their table. “Hey fellas!” Butters called with a wave.

“Oh, hey dude. Just get off work?” Kyle asked as Butters sat with them. Butters was still in uniform, so it wasn’t a hard guess.

“Yea, saw you guys and figured I’d come say hi. What’s up?”

“Dom talk, mostly. Well, relationship talk more, but dom’s kinda part of that, I guess,” Tweek replied. “Probably not for you.”

“Oh, uh, I can go if you want, but I’m fine with that sorta talk,” Butters replied.

Kyle raised a brow. “Are you sure? Last Stan told me you were still spluttering whenever you tried to talk about sex.”

“I can listen,” Butters protested. “And I’m better with it. Not like I’ll get over it if I avoid it. Besides, I’m kinda curious...”

Tweek shrugged. “Fair enough. What are you curious about?”

“Dom stuff?”

“Oh really? You think you could be a dom?” Kyle teased. “Or do you just want to know what it entails as opposed to being a sub? It’s not a bad thing to be familiar with both sides of things.”

“Uh, the being part…” Butters poked his fingertips together. “Seems like all my friends have been gettin’ together lately, so it’s hard not to think about all that. It’s got me curious, an’ my mind’s mostly going to your guys’ side of things.”

“Really?” Kyle smiled. “Well I’m not against talking about that sort of thing with you. It’s definitely better to stay safe and learn from people who already know things.”

“Agreed. Did you have any particular kinks in mind, or just thinking about being a dom in general?” Tweek asked. It seemed he shared Kyle’s genuine interest in Butters’ side of the subject.

Butters shifted awkwardly, glancing around. It wasn’t as though anyone would be paying attention to them even if there were people nearby, but Kyle couldn’t entirely blame him. “I, uh… Mostly my mind went to bondage?”

“Mm, I know some about that, though I’m not very practiced,” Tweek said.

Kyle shook his head. “I’m useless in that sort of convo, it’s not my thing.”

Butters tilted his head, looking a bit less tense. “No? Why not?”

“Well, I mean, there’s different reasons to like bondage, and none of them really apply for me. Besides, Stan stays pretty still anyways, so tying him down wouldn’t do much,” Kyle added with a laugh.

Tweek smiled. “Craig and I do primarily petplay, and I like to have him up and moving around for that. So it’s a similar reason, I guess, it just doesn’t do much for us. What have you been thinking about with it?”

“Well, I guess part of it is the control, which I mean, duh,” Butters explained. “But I also just think it’d be hot? Well, one thing especially, but I probably shouldn’t say.”

“You can if you want, but you don’t have to. I doubt you could say anything that’d be too much for us or anything like that,” Tweek said.

“Well… There’s two guys in particular that I kinda wanna tie together, front to back…” Butters admitted with a blush.

Kyle whistled lowly, brows flying up into his hair. Tweek made a little flustered noise and had to cover his face for a few moments to regain his composure. “Wow. Like… Insertion and all? Barely able to move and every movement causes friction?”

Butters nodded, grinning a little. “Yea… Maybe use a toy or two to make things more intense.”

“That would be  _ really _ hot,” Tweek admitted with a breathy laugh. “Almost makes me wish we had a third.”

Kyle snorted, trying to imagine such a thing with Stan. “My problem is I’m demi, and also there’s just  _ very _ few people I’d trust Stan with. It’d definitely be interesting, though, if I got the opportunity… Who’s the two, anyways?”

“I-I can’t say, it’s too embarrassing,” Butters said with a laugh.

“Fair.” Tweek looked rather preoccupied by the idea Butters had prompted. “God, I’m gonna be thinking about this all weekend,  _ thanks _ Butters.”

Butters laughed. “There I go messing things up again,” he joked.

Kyle chuckled as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He snagged it out and opened a message from Stan. Thankfully, it wasn’t a lewd picture this time.  _ ‘wanna come over for dinner? moms making lasagna tonight’ _

Smiling, Kyle shot him a text back.  _ ‘Sure, sounds great. See you in a bit.’ _ “I’m probably gonna head out here soon, just made plans with Stan.”

Butters giggled. “You two are real cute, y’know?”

“Thanks?” Kyle said, feeling his cheeks heat a little. “We’re still not really  _ together _ together, though.”

Tweek snorted, rolling his eyes. “Please. You two had a snowball’s chance in hell of staying casual.”

“You think?” Kyle was a bit surprised at that. “Why?”

Tweek shook his head incredulously. “You two are just… How to put it… You two are stupid close, and the only thing that was really missing was the attraction. And then that happened, and if it wasn’t for Stan’s issues you two would’ve been together like, forever ago. Your understanding of him goes way too deep. You didn’t like,  _ have _ to fall for each other, but it’s such a small step to the side that you could just trip and fall in face-first. Are you following?”

“I… think?” Kyle replied. “I understand what you’re going for, at least. Kind of.”

“Never mind. Just know it’s a pretty natural progression, I’d say.”

“I wonder if it’ll cause a fuss once we’re back in school,” Butters mused. “I mean, all the important people know, kinda, so otherwise… I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

Kyle shrugged and stood, picking up his tray. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

“See you later, Kyle!” Butters waved.

Tweek smiled. “Later, Kyle. We should do this again sometime.”

“Sure thing. Bye!” Kyle waved over his shoulder with one hand, dumping his tray with the other before heading out.

* * *

Stan pressed his face into the pillow, closing his eyes as he let the sound of Blackbear’s music wash over him. With his earbuds in, he could drown out the world and even his own head, letting him simply breathe.

When his phone vibrated, Stan lifted his head just enough to check the message. It was from Kyle.  _ ‘Look up.’ _

Stan frowned for a moment of confusion before turning his head and seeing Kyle leaning in his doorway, looking amused as he held his phone up. Stan could feel his cheeks blaze red as he yanked his earbuds out. “Sorry, I was… caught up in my music.”

“Your mom said you’re having a rough day. Why didn’t you mention it?” Kyle asked as he shut the door behind himself.

Sighing, Stan flopped down again. “I wanted to, I just… I regretted asking you over immediately, ‘cause I felt like I was tricking you or something, and it kinda spiraled, so I needed to get my head somewhere else.”

The bed dipped as Kyle sat. “How about I just lay and listen with you for a while, then?”

Instead of answering, Stan scooted over, toward the wall, and let Kyle lay down. Settling onto his back, Kyle took the offered earbud and stuck it in, then folded his hands over his chest.

“I’ll try to find something good,” Stan said, scrolling through his playlists.

“No. Just turn on whatever you were listening to when I got here, Stan.”

Stan looked up, seeing Kyle’s smile. “I dunno, I mean, you might not like it.”  


Kyle rolled his eyes. “If it was helping you, then go back to it, dork.”

“... Okay.”

Stan resumed the playlist he’d been on before, laying down and closing his eyes again. Kyle’s weight was a solid presence beside him, grounded and real. Stan fidgeted a bit before opening his eyes again. “Uh… Kyle, can I lay on you again?”

Kyle turned his head toward Stan. “Sure. C’mere…”

It made Stan laugh, Kyle hugging him close and all but dragging him over. Stan still put in the effort to lay on Kyle’s chest, free ear right over his heart. “Thanks, dude. I know you don’t really deal with this stuff…”

“I haven’t because you won’t let me,” Kyle huffed. “You always try to act like nothing’s wrong or insist you’ve got it under control. Even if that ends up being true, I still wanted to help you out.”

“Right… Sorry…”

“It’s okay. Just… Do your best to tell me if you need help. Or just want my help. I know it’s probably not easy to ask. You can, though.”

Stan smiled softly against Kyle’s chest. “Okay.”

Kyele ran his fingers through Stan’s hair, humming along to the song softly. It reminded Stan of a cat’s purr, rumbling through him and to Stan. Stan simply soaked it in, a warm content filling him. It was so easy to doze off with him.

That was, until the smoke detectors started going off. Stan bolted upright, as did Kyle. They immediately ran to the door, seeing the smoke coming up from downstairs. “Dad? Mom?!” Stan called out, heading down the stairs as fast as he could without falling.

“Oh god- Stan, Kyle, outside, now!” Sharon yelled as she bolted from the kitchen. Her phone was in her hand, already dialing emergency services.

As they all went outside, Randy exited the garage, looking alarmed as well. “What’s going on?”

“The oven just burst into flames, I have no idea why.” Sharon shook her head as the operator picked up and she explained the situation.

Stan leaned against Kyle as the fire truck showed up, watching it. One of the firefighters went to speak with his parents, getting as much detail as they could, while others went inside to put out the fire. Kyle wrapped an arm around Stan, squeezing him gently.

Eventually, the firefighters returned, discussing with one another before talking with Stan’s parents again. Sharon eventually shook her head and walked over to Stan and Kyle.

“Well,” she started, “looks like no lasagna for dinner. Apparently the oven we bought last month was faulty, and it was a small miracle it didn’t go up in flames beforehand.”

“Fuck,” Stan said. “So what now?”

“Well, the kitchen’s going to smell like smoke for a while, and we need a new oven. For now, though, we mostly need another dinner plan.”

Kyle chuckled. “Well, maybe not tonight, since it’s a little late for it, but my mom would be happy to help with dinner if you need it in the coming days.”

“Oh, I figured I’d ask her anyways. God knows if I didn’t and she found out, she’d be furious with me. For tonight, though…” Sharon glanced between them with a slight smile. “If you feel up to going out to eat, Stan, I can give you two a little money.”

Stan flushed as he realized Kyle’s arm was still around him and what it must look like to his mom. “I guess? I mean, I have my own money, y’know…”

“Sure, but it’s not as if this was expected.” She tugged out her wallet. “I’m going to open the windows, so hopefully the smell will be gone by this evening.”

“If not, he can stay with me,” Kyle said. Stan glanced up, seeing Kyle’s wry grin. “Not the first time, after all.”

Sharon looked far too amused for Stan’s liking. “Just be sure to text me and let me know, Stan, okay?”

A noise somewhere between a whine and a groan escaped Stan. “ _ Moooooooooom! _ ”

“What? I know you two enjoy spending time together, and it’s the summer, you might as well have fun.”

“MOM!” Stan was going to die.

Kyle couldn’t hold in his laughter, forced to let go of Stan so he could lean over, holding his stomach. Sharon giggled as well while Stan covered his face. “Oh Stan, I’m sorry. You know I’m just teasing, right?” she asked.

Stan couldn’t look at her with all of that embarrassment. Instead, he glared at Kyle. “Dude, you are not helping.”

Kyle stood up again, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh God, sorry man, but that’s really funny. Did you already know, then?” he asked, glancing at Sharon.

“That you two are together in some capacity? I had my suspicions. At the end of the day, though, it’s not my business so long as Stan’s safe. I wasn’t sure whether it was supposed to be a secret or not, so I simply didn’t say anything,” Sharon explained.

Stan shrugged a little. “I’m not about to talk about my sex life with my mom,” he grumbled, “and everything else is kind of a mess.”

“I’ve been quiet about it because, well… my own mom,” Kyle told her. “If she knew there was  _ anything _ going on, or even thought there was, we’d never get a moment alone again.”

Sharon shook her head. “Well, I’ll be sure to keep it to myself, then. And don’t worry about your father, Stan. He’s still utterly clueless,” she said, glancing back at where he was still talking to the firefighters.

“Small blessings,” Stan conceded.

Sharon nodded and took a few bills from her wallet, handing them to Stan. “There, that should cover some fast food, and you can make up the difference if you’d prefer somewhere better.”

“Thanks, mom,” Stan replied as he took the money. “C’mon, Kyle, let’s just go before dad’s done with the firemen…”

Kyle nodded and followed Stan to his car, getting in the passenger seat. He seemed to want to say something, but didn’t. Not until after Stan had already pulled out of the driveway and driven off.

“... Does it bother you, that she knows?” Kyle finally asked.

Stan sighed. “Kind of? Probably not in the way you’re thinking. I just- I’m still figuring things out, y’know? And when other people know, they tend to ask questions, and people don’t like unclear answers.”

“Ah, I see.” Kyle smiled faintly. “I guess I can follow that.”

“Yea. Sorry, I’m just…”

“No, no, I understand, promise. You just had me worried for a sec. So where do you wanna go to eat?”

Stan sighed. “I dunno. I’m not very hungry. Was having a rough day as it was, this is all just ugh.”

Kyle eyed him for a few moments. Then he smiled faintly. “Why don’t you pull over and we switch places. I’ll drive and get us some food, then we can go out to Stark’s Pond or something and just hang out. How’s that sound?”

Smiling faintly, Stan nodded and carefully pulled over. They switched places, Stan buckling into the passenger side while Kyle adjusted the seat on the driver’s side. Then, they were off again. Stan reclined his seat and closed his eyes, just resting. 

He listened as Kyle pulled up to the drive-thru and ordered some food- nuggets and fries for Stan, presumably, since the weird salad was likely for himself. Stan pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it over without opening his eyes, hearing Kyle chuckle as they drove away from the drive-thru.

Before long, Kyle had parked and turned off the car. “We’re here. How about we sit in the back, put the seats down and such? It’ll be almost like laying down.”

“Yea.” Stan carefully unbuckled and climbed into the back seat, fumbling a bit as he put the seats down. Kyle got out and stretched for a few moments before climbing into the back.

Together, they leaned back in the seats. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation, but it was good enough, Stan figured. He took the offered fry container and nibbled on one. Kyle didn’t grab his own food quite yet. Instead, he settled close to Stan.

“I doubt it was what you had in mind when you asked me, but I guess you could count this as getting dinner together,” he said teasingly.

Stan rolled his eyes. “No way. I’d rather take you to a decent place. You barely eat fast food anymore.”

“Well, I have to maintain my figure.”

There was a moment of silence before both young men broke down in snickers. Stan shook his head a little. “Shouldn’t I be the one worried about that?”

“Nah. I wouldn’t mind if you gained a little weight, so long as you were content with yourself. I worry about you sometimes. It’s hard to tell whether you have a high metabolism, or you’re just not eating right.” Kyle rolled onto his side, pillowing his head in his arm. “You can make it very difficult to figure out whether you’re actually having a problem or not.”

Stan flushed, a little embarrassed. “It… can be a problem. Sometimes I’ll just really lose my appetite, and I eat a lot less then. But it comes and goes. I’m not like, starving or anything.”

“Good.” Kyle did look relieved. “It’s… been really nice, spending all this time with you. I feel like we kinda drifted apart the past couple years.”

Stan’s face fell. “Oh.” He hadn’t really thought about it.

Kyle chuckled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “It’s far from the end of the world, Stan. And really, it’s probably just in my own head, but I just wanted a way to reconnect. We’ve sure as hell done that, I’d say. It’s nice, not to have to be jealous of Butters anymore, heh.”

A soft laugh escaped Stan. “Were you really?”

“A little,” Kyle admitted. “It was just that he spent a lot of time with you. I knew what was going on with you two, though, so it’s not like I thought you two were together or something. Though you definitely had me questioning at some points.”

“Like at the pride thing?”

“Yea. That was probably the one time I really thought it might’ve been a thing. And I  _ am _ sorry for snapping at you back then. A lot was going through my head.”

“Like what?”

“Well… For one, being jealous. For two, being upset that you two might’ve been together and you felt like you couldn’t confide in your best friend. And then subsequently being reminded that we hadn’t actually spent all that much time together in a while, which was also upsetting.” Kyle sighed, smiling softly. “But it’s behind me, now.”

Stan smiled and continued nibbling on his fries, content with laying there with Kyle. He worked his way through his fries while Kyle closed his eyes and seemed to doze off. When Stan was done, he slipped closer to Kyle, nuzzling against his jaw. He felt Kyle smile and wrap an arm around him. It wasn’t the most comfortable setup, but Stan could deal with it if it meant being held.

Something about Kyle just made Stan feel so  _ safe _ . Like as long as he was there, everything would turn out okay. But maybe that was their weird sexual relationship talking. “... Sleeping together has kind of changed a lot, huh?”

“Does that bother you?” Kyle murmured, seemingly still half dozing.

“Not really. It’s just kinda weird, I guess.”

Kyle hummed. “I just view it as part of us growing up. Things change, we change.”

Stan sighed through his nose, trying to relax. There was an itch under his skin, though, and he curled his fingers into Kyle’s shirt. He shifted again before sitting up, running a hand through his hair. “Ugh, I can’t relax now. What the hell…”

Sitting up, Kyle frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, sorry, you didn’t do anything. I just get this sometimes, where I just like… get angry or whatever? I’m not too surprised it’s happened today, with how I’ve been overall.” Stan sighed. “I usually push it down and hide it.”

Kyle considered him for a few moments. “... You hide a lot, huh? I knew before, but seeing it is something else.”

Stan flinched. “Sorry. I should just-”

“ _ No, _ ” Kyle said firmly. “Stan. No more hiding. No more pretending everything is okay. Let me take care of you.” He pulled Stan into his lap, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

Stan grimaced, trying to resist melting into his chest. “This isn’t going to work. It’s fun and all, but… It can’t last.”

“Why do you say that?” Kyle asked.

“Because this is just going to end up as some summer fling? Because you’ll be busy with wrestling and AP classes and college submissions and-” Stan knew his brain was spiraling but he couldn’t stop it. “I’m not like you, I don’t have…”

“... Don’t have what, Stan?”

Stan’s shoulders slumped as he looked down. “I don’t have a future like you, Kyle. I’m just kind of treading water, y’know?”

Kyle was quiet for a few moments. Then he leaned in, and a gentle kiss was pressed to the back of Stan’s neck. “I can’t promise everything will be ideal, Stan. You’re right, I’ll be fairly busy. But that doesn’t mean this is just going to be a summer fling. You’re worth more than that. A lot more.”

“... I’m sorry. My brain’s just…”

Kyle kissed his neck again. “It seems like something’s crashing pretty hard right now. Am I right?” Stan nodded wordlessly. “Alright, down we go.” He turned Stan sideways in his lap, then turned and laid them down so he was on his side again, while Stan was on his back.

Stan closed his eyes and laid his cheek on Kyle’s forehead. Quiet fell over the car, and he just tried to get his mind under control. It didn’t work, not that that was surprising. But eventually, Kyle spoke again.

“It’s not your fault, you know. I think we both wish you could control what was going on in your head a little better, but you can’t. That’s not okay, necessarily, because it sucks, but it’s not… It’s not something I can’t handle. You follow?”

Stan hummed in affirmation, wondering where the hell Kyle was going with this.

“You’re my best friend in the whole world, Stan. No matter how our relationship has or will change, that’s a fact. So I want to do everything I can to help you.” Kyle smoothed a hand over Stan’s stomach, flat against the sensitive skin and making his shirt ride up some.

Stan shivered a little. “... You deserve better. All I’m really useful for is being a toy,” he mumbled.

“Well… So what?”

Stan lifted his head, raising a brow. “Kyle.”

Kyle flushed, raising his own head. “That didn’t come out right. Just… hear me out, please? I promise I have a decent point.”

Stan snorted and flopped back again. “Yea?”

“Look, just… You don’t  _ need _ to be more than that, necessarily. I get it, we live in a capitalist hellscape and shit, but like… you can still do something with that. Because sex always sells, or whatever.”

Stan blinked, staring up at the roof of the jeep. “... Kyle Broflovski. Are you recommending I go into porn?”

Kyle snorted in laughter, nuzzling into Stan’s neck. “That actually wasn’t where my mind went, but that would also be an option to consider. Once you’re legal, obviously.”

“Obviously. But then what  _ were _ you trying to get at?”

“I was trying to make some sort of sugar daddy joke.”

Stan took that in. Then he cracked up, curling into Kyle as his body trembled from the force of it. Kyle snickered as well and held Stan tight. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” Stan finally gasped out, “Kyle, you are insane.”

Kyle kissed his neck again. “I got you to laugh. That’s my victory for today.”

A few more bursts of snickers escaped Stan before he finally managed to get a hold of himself again. His stomach ached, and his mind was still coated in darkness, but it was a little better nonetheless. “Thanks, Kyle.”

“Are you okay?”

“Still not great, but… not spiraling.”

“A step in the right direction, then. How about I feel you up a little bit, doll? That seems to make you stop thinking for a little bit.” Kyle suggested.

Stan shifted a little. “Well… If you want to, I won’t say no.”

Kyle chuckled and untangled himself from Stan to move over him. Stan separated his legs, letting Kyle settle between them and slip his hands under Stan’s shirt. Slowly, the fabric was dragged up his sensitive skin before it was quickly pulled off, set aside for the moment. Stan let his eyes flutter shut as Kyle wrapped his strong hands around the sides of Stan’s ribcage.

“I’ve got you, doll. And I’ll take care of you as much as I can, as long as I can,” Kyle murmured to him, gently feeling down his sides.

Stan bit his lip and drank in the sensations. “Maybe… Maybe I could take care of you too,” he murmured.

“Oh?” Kyle prompted, though there was a tinge of worry in his voice. “How so?”

“Well, you’re learning stuff that helps me, so I want to learn things that could help you too.” Stan opened his eyes, looking up at Kyle. “Give and take, right?”

Kyle paused in his touches, biting his lip. “Stan… I get where you’re coming from, but you don’t need to-”

Stan frowned. “Kyle,” he said firmly, resolve suddenly overtaking him. “Listen to me, okay?” He paused while Kyle nodded somewhat. “I don’t wanna make you worry about me more than you have to, so I’ll just have to find ways to help you that don’t put a lot of strain on me too. I’m sure I can figure it out, after knowing you so long… And since we’re a little closer than we were before.”

A soft smile overtook Kyle’s expression. There was something in his eyes, warm and gentle and steady, that Stan couldn’t really place, but it made his chest feel tighter. “I think that’s a good idea,” he replied. “You’re right, any kind of relationship is about give and take. As long as you’re not overdoing it where you’re concerned, you should be fine.”

“Right.” Stan took a deep breath, feeling Kyle’s hands shift with his rising chest. 

Kyle smiled and leaned down, kissing Stan’s nose. “You’re a beautiful little doll. I’m lucky to have gotten my hands on you.”

Stan giggled as he let out his breath. “I’m the lucky one.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Kyle felt down Stan’s chest, then wrapped his arms around Stan’s middle and shifted down to be able to kiss at his chest, wedging himself on the floor of the jeep. Stan moaned softly as he felt Kyle’s warm breath on his skin, the warmth of his hold, and he let his eyes flutter shut. He was Kyle’s for the taking, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

* * *

Kyle stretched as they entered his room. After soothing Stan and eating his own food, it would be nice to just settle down for the night. He doubted Stan would be up for anything with how rough his mind had been on him that day.

Stan flopped onto Kyle’s bed, yawning a bit as he stretched. Kyle sat at the edge, watching him with a soft smile. When Stan opened his eyes, his gaze settled on Kyle, and he flushed somewhat. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just cute.” Kyle shifted up to cup Stan’s cheek. “Is it so strange, for me to enjoy your company?”

“It can feel that way,” Stan admitted.

Kyle meant to reassure him, to tell Stan how much Kyle enjoyed being with him. What actually came out of his mouth was “I think I’m in love with you.” 

Stan’s eyes widened as his cheeks burned a bright red. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

After a few moments of that, Kyle realized he’d need to take the initiative once again. And really, there was no taking back what he’d just said. So he approached it from another angle. “I didn’t mean to blurt that out,” he admitted, “because I wanted to ease into it slowly. But I meant every word. So I suppose that’s out there between us.”

“Oh.” Stan’s voice was very soft. “I guess that’s why you’re so sure this isn’t going to be a fling, huh?”

“I’m sure I don’t  _ want _ this to be a fling,” Kyle said firmly. “But I also don’t want you to feel pressured to stay with me, or indulge me, or anything like that. I want to do my best to make you happy.”

Stan took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Kyle gave him a weak smile and ran a hand through his hair, then stood to change into some pajamas. He could feel Stan’s eyes on him, but he paid it no mind for the moment. Of course he was nervous about what Stan might be thinking, how he felt about Kyle, what he’d do in response. After a few moments, he glanced over to see Stan sitting up.

“Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?” Stan asked, shuffling his feet.

“Sure.” Kyle snagged a sweatshirt from his closet and tossed it to Stan, who tugged his shirt and pants off before pulling it on. It was utterly huge on him, and the sight made Kyle’s chest feel tight. Stan seemed to notice Kyle’s reaction and smiled slightly. “That day, when I first brought over the plugs, and you joked about spoiling me… I just had this little impulsive fantasy of us having a life like that. You being some successful and somewhat wealthy guy and me being your… Just yours, I guess. You spoiling me in return for my being your doll.”

Kyle paused as Stan spoke, feeling his own face heat. He carefully sat down beside Stan. “Is that what you needed to think about?”

“Yea. And why I asked you to have dinner with me. I just… I don’t really know how I feel about you,” Stan said, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. “I worry about what I’m feeling, questioning whether it’s like… Do I like you like that? Or is it just because I’m really enjoying the sex? I want to- You deserve bet-” Stan cut himself off again, taking a deep breath. “You deserve to be sure someone feels the same about you. That the person you’re with wants  _ you _ , and not just the way you treat them.”

A soft chuckle escaped Kyle. “I think that… How do I put it- I think how I treat you shouldn’t be a non-factor in how you feel about me. Because how we act plays a part in who we are and how a relationship works out. But I appreciate that you’re taking it seriously, and I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to be honest with me.”

Stan smiled back, a little more hopeful. “Thanks, dude.”

He slipped closer, hands sliding up to hook behind Kyle’s neck. He leaned up and kissed Kyle gently, and Kyle tugged Stan into his lap to hold him close. It remained fairly chaste, a perfect little moment. As they parted, Kyle pulled Stan down onto the bed, tugging the blanket over them. Stan curled up against his chest, letting Kyle tuck himself around Stan and nuzzle into his neck.

“My beautiful little doll,” Kyle cooed as he kissed the soft skin. “You take your time, okay?”

Stan chuckled as Kyle pulled away from his neck to kiss his cheek. “Yea. Do you mind, if I talk about it with others..?”

“Of course not, you talk with whoever you need. I just want you to come to me with your problems, silly, not keep them from me.” Kyle squeezed Stan.

“Right, you’re right.” Stan closed his eyes and nuzzled close. “Good night, Kyle.”

Kyle kissed his cheek and closed his eyes, settling down. Now, he was more sure than ever that he dearly loved his best friend. And knowing Stan was questioning and assessing his own feelings and fondness, it meant the world to Kyle. Kyle wasn’t sure how he’d fare if Stan came to the conclusion that he didn’t feel the same, but Kyle doubted that would be the case. If he didn’t already have Stan’s heart, he was determined to worm his way in and take it for himself.

Kyle was always told what a promising future he had, and it had never been a truly serious consideration for him before. Now, however, he hoped everyone was right, that he could make a successful life. If he did, it meant he would be able to support Stan, to soothe his worries that he didn’t have a future, that Kyle could give him one. It was far, far too soon to be considering something like that, really, but Kyle ached for it. 

He felt Stan relax and drift off in his arms, and he resolved to keep it to himself for now. No need to overwhelm Stan when he could take it one step at a time, and at the moment, the step was letting Stan figure out exactly how he felt towards Kyle.


End file.
